How Do I Loathe, Thee
by oh-wow-khaleesi
Summary: Based on the movie 10 Things I Hate About You. Eddard Stark has a new rule: Sansa cannot date anyone until her younger sister, Arya does. Her suitor, Willas will ask the help of the school bad boy Gendry Waters to 'tame the un-tamable beast'. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**How Do I Loathe, Thee**

**Based on the movie **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_**. Eddard Stark has new rule: Sansa cannot date until her younger sister finally does. Her suitor, Willas will ask the help of the school bad boy Gendry Waters to 'tame the untamable beast'. Modern AU. **

**Chapter 1:**

When Willas Tyrell woke up in the middle of the night, he thought everything was fine. He's safe in a big bed, underneath his covers. He didn't go blind, amputated or died during his sleep which is always a good thing. He smiled to himself, relishing the feeling of the bed underneath him, sleep pulling him again towards unconsciousness. Then he realized that his bed was bigger and the ceiling that he's been staring at was not the ceiling that he has in his bedroom in Highgarden.

Because he's not in Highgarden anymore.

"Holy shit," he muttered, sitting himself upright. He looked around him. This is not the bedroom that he grew up to. It's a lot bigger with walls that are too cold. It's a lot tidier too. And..._girlier_? For the curtains are the colors of pink. He groaned again, and then pulled up his covers to sleep again. When he woke up, he'll be back in Highgarden with his mother's famed yellow roses and waterfalls and good weather...

But when he woke up for the second time, he's still in King's Landing. In his grandmother's home.

Willas finally got to the point that there's no point in pretending that he's no longer in Highgarden. And so he swung his feet out of his bed, found his cane and walked himself towards the bathroom to make himself ready for the first day of school.

During the summer, Willas was horseback riding with some of his friends. They were racing around the massive land when one of his friends Oberyn knocked him out from the horse. It was an accident. That left Willas a cripple, needing a cane to guide himself when he walks. And because of that Mace, Willas's father, wanted Oberyn to be expelled in Highgarden High and go back to his hometown which is Dorne. But the principal of the school did not take his shit. So instead, he transferred all of his children to Baratheon Prep.

The only thing that Willas liked about his new school, Baratheon Prep High, was that even if it's supposed to be a premiere private school, they do not have school uniforms. They let their students wear their own clothes, their own style to promote _'creativity and one's own true identity'_. That's okay with him, he hated uniforms, and he'd rather wear his own blue jeans and hoodie jacket matched with his Nikes. It made him feel more comfortable. He made sure his curly mop of brown hair looked tamable, put enough men's cologne so that he won't smell like shit. He grabbed his backpack and made his way towards the dining hall.

When he got to the dining hall, he saw his grandmother Olenna reading _Westeros Times_ and sipping a cup of tea. His brown eyes bulged when he saw the breakfast table. Hotdogs, bacons, eggs, a basket filled with bread, fruits and other stuff Willas doesn't know what to call are all lying on the table, ready to be eaten up. And at the center was a plate filled with small pieces of his favorite lemon cake.

"Oh, you're here," said Granny Olenna, raising a drawn eyebrow.

He was startled by her voice. He's been busy eyeing the lemon cakes.

Granny Olenna rolled her eyes, "Gods, and he has the courtesies of his father. Have your mother did not thought you to greet and kiss your grandmother's cheeks in the morning?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he muttered embarrassed. "Good morning Granny Olenna." He kissed her over perfumed cheeks.

"Better. You better sit now and start eating. Your siblings are still changing into their school clothes."

Willas obliged. As soon as he sat himself on Granny Olenna's right side, he hastily put his first lemon cake on the plate and some eggs too. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when his grandmother asked, "Would you like some cheese?"

He shook his head, "No, thanks."

"Well I would love some cheese," she turned to a young man wearing an apron who looked so afraid when Olenna called him. Willas did not notice him standing there.

"Where is the cheese?" she asked to the said man.

"Um...the cheese will be served after the meal, Madam," the boy quavering answered.

"I will have my cheese when I want my cheese. BRING ME MY CHEESE!" Granny Olenna thundered.

The poor boy bowed his body shaking, "Yes, Madam. In a minute."

He scurried away. Willas sighed. This is why he hates being in Granny Olenna's presence. She' so _murderous_ even in the smallest things.

"Hows' your knee, dear?" his grandmother asked.

"Fine Granny Olenna."

"Those horses, you can never trust them. You sure that Dornish man who made you cripple didn't hate you? I can beat him for what he had done."

"I'm sure grandmother," Willas mumbled. Oberyn is a nice guy, though a bit cocky, and they still kept in touch. He remembered how he profusely apologized after what happened but Willas do not blame him. It was an accident.

Then Willas' little brother came in. His second brother, Garlan was wearing a pair of shades and his King' Landing Middle School uniform, his face smiling. He took his shades off when Granny Olenna told him so. He smiled at Willas, "Do I look like an eighth grader or what?"

He scrunched his nose up when Garlan sat beside him, "What's that smell?"

"It's my smell," Garlan answered proudly. "I stole Dad's Old Spice."

Willas wanted to tell his little brother that he smelled like an old, rotting guy but Garlan looked so excited he didn't have the heart to say it. Maybe Garlan was nervous too about starting to a new school. He's just better at hiding it. Out of the two of them brothers, Garlan is the more charismatic and confident. Willas was a bit more bookish and silent, much to their father's expectation that his first born will be Hercules-like.

"I'm here!" a little girl wearing a pink tulle and a white frilly top came in. She twirled around the dining hall and Granny Olenna laughed and clapped her hands while saying, "My precious baby girl!"

Only she's not a girl. She's a he. Willas and Garlan's baby sister, Margaery was still in their mother's oven, readying herself up to the craziness of the Tyrells. Willas was pretty sure that the brown haired, brown eyed 'baby girl' was his youngest brother, Loras. He and Garlan looked at each other to confirm that their having the same thoughts.

"Uh...Granny Olenna," he spoke.

"Yes boy?" Olenna was now carrying the all dolled up Loras into her arms.

"That's not a girl. That's my _brother_ Loras."

"I'm not a _brother,_ I'm a sister!," Loras protested. "And my name is not Loras. It's Lora."

Willas' mouth was now agape. Willas knew the female tendencies of his youngest brother but now he's shock that Loras is now full blown into outing himself. At the age of six.

Granny Olenna smiled at him, a bit steely, "I heard that Willas. Good thing you have my cheekbones and my weight, God knows I will disown you if you're as fat as your father. I would have smacked your face on the wall because of that comment. The little lady here has spoken. Underneath my roof, she's Lora Tyrell, not that Loras you claim that exist. Go on, eat your breakfast. You will be late."

Loras, no, _Lora_, snucked his, or her, or _whatever_, tongue out at Willas.

Willas wanted to hang his self.

~o~o~

Baratheon Prep looked just like its photo on the brochure Willas' Dad has given to him months ago. The school has four square buildings, which are made of glass walls as if it wanted the whole world to see kids running down to the stairs or taking their Math exams. Palm trees are all over the place and so thus white benches wherein different group of friends are sitting doing whatever they do during the break. There's also a long track field and a stadium reserved for football events and such.

Willas felt a deep churn on his stomach as he showed his ID to the huge guard standing in front of the iron gates. When he got inside, he fished out his schedule from his backpack. He looked around the school and saw students huddled in groups, wearing the same kind of clothes expected to be wear by them by their group. It's as if Baratheon Prep still has a uniform policy. Willas sighed then read his class schedule, ready to see if Baratheon Prep is truly worth packing his bags and leaving Highgarden behind. Then someone knocked him down, making him land on the cement.

"Look at your way, cripple!" a blonde guy said laughing his ass off. He's wearing the school's varsity jacket. With him were a bunch of other guys wearing the same jacket. They all pointed and laughed at him.

Willas sighed. His cane was too far to get. Good thing a boy picked it up and helped him to his feet.

"Those shitfaces," the boy said after he gave back Willas' cane. "Don't mind. They're as stupid as a sponge."

"Thanks," he stared at the Good Samaritan. He's a pudgy looking guy with a Bieber style hair, wearing a long sleeved polo with matching black neck tie and has a smile plastered on his face a bit timid and a little creepy. Willas thought he was a teacher first because of the tie, but then the guy just looked so young to be one. He seemed to be his age, which is 17.

"You're Willas Tyrell, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. That's me."

The guy smiled toothily, "My name is Podrick Payne but you can call me Pod." Pod offered his right hand. Willas shook it. "Principal Cersei Lannister-Baratheon asked me to tour you around the school."

And so Pod toured him around the school, to the canteen, to the second canteen, to the canteen where you can buy booze, to the gym and all other stuff that Willas needs to know. Willas was amazed, Baratheon Prep sure has better buildings and facilities than Highgarden High. Then Pod stopped walking when they reached the huge green field wherein there are a lot of benches.

"Okay flower boy, this is where things will get serious," Pod took Willas' shoulders then prompted them towards the great field. "Like any other high school, Baratheon Prep is contaminated with different cliques that you must know or else you will find yourself into the pits of hell!"

Pod shouted the word _hell_. People walking by stared at them.

"Uh...okay?" Willas said.

Pod pointed the girls sitting on one of the benches wearing faces of some dudes that Willas do not recognize, "Those are the hot girl gamers. Do not touch them. They post weird pictures of themselves on the 'net licking their game consoles."

"What?"

"Yeah. I know. What website. Don't worry, I'll tell you later. Meanwhile those are the Science Geeks and the Math geeks. They don't agree with each other," Pod now pointed little girls who looked like they is in their freshman years. "Those are the Daarionatics. You know that Daario Naharis? That blue haired guy on _Westeros Got Talent_?"

Willas nodded. One time he saw Loras, no, _Lora_, dancing to one of that guy's songs. Loras, no, LORA, even bought tickets for him and Garlan to see Daario Naharis live when he held a concert in Highgarden. How do six year olds buy tickets?

"Well they really love him," Pod continued. "They're the Beliebers of Westeros. Only less life-threatening. Don't talk shit about Daario in front of them."

Willas turned to his left "How about-"

He stopped. For he has seen the most beautiful sight.

It felt like air can no longer enter his body. It's under his nose and yet he has no energy to let it in, for he's too busy seeing the most exquisite human being of all time. The most beautiful sight is a she, tall and has the bluest of eyes. They reminded Willas of some lake in Highgarden, beautiful and cool. Her hair was a massive curls of red, that resembled fire. Willas thought for a moment that he already died, for the girl walked passed them, in a rhythm that reminded him of slow motions in the movies. The girl caught his eye then she smiled a coy smile. A smile that will haunt Willas forever.

"Oh. My. God," he said, not ashamed that he might sound like Loras when they saw Daario Naharis live.

He heard Pod sighed. They guy also tapped his shoulders, "Oh, another poor soul."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been touring transfer students here since my sophomore year and you all have the same faces when you saw the beautiful Sansa Stark. Even the girls."

"Sansa," Willas muttered. It felt so good to say her name. "Sansa. That's her name."

"Yup. She's also called Ice Queen and Ms. Chastity Belt."

"Ms. Chastity Belt? Why anyone would call her that."

Pod whispered to him, "It's because she's the epitome of chastity. No one has dated Sansa Stark. No one, even though she's Aphrodite personified."

"But why? Why no one would date her? Is something wrong with her?"

"Nah, she's perfect. Everyone wants to date Sansa Stark, even the female of the species. The only problem is that her father won't let her."

He asked Pod why. Pod pulled him towards one of the white benches and made him sit there. He could still see Sansa Stark's red hair, blowing against the warm wind of Baratheon Prep. She's sitting on one of the benches, too far away from him. Pretty girls not as pretty as her are around her. He sighed as he listened to Pod.

"No one really knows but the popular theory is that Eddard Stark has a younger sister named Lyanna who gotten kidnapped and raped by some mad fucker. That's why he's so over protective of his precious daughters. They can't date until they finish their masters."

"Until they finished their masters?!"

"I'm serious. Or else Eddard will probably commit suicide or kill the guy who will dare touch his daughters." Pod must have seen Willas' face for he said, "I know my friend, I know," Pod nodded solemnly. "You have no chance on banging Sansa Stark."

"I don't have to bang her. I just want to...get to know her."

"Well, you still have no chance either. Sansa only hangs with the IT crowd. And you my friend," Pod looked at him from his head to toe, focusing on his bad knee. "I'm sorry, man. But you're a loss cause."

Then he watched as the guys who laughed and knocked him down earlier moved their way to Sansa. He saw Sansa smiled at one of the varsity jacket boys. The blonde dude who made him land his ass down to the floor.

"That's Joffrey Baratheon. His Dad owns the school."

Joffrey Baratheon was now sitting beside Sansa. Willas felt a surge of anger into him. What is happening to him? Sansa Stark just smiled at him so prettily he thinks he can no longer recover and now he's fucking jealous? What happened to him? "What's he doing with her?"

"Joffrey wants to open Sansa's belt since, I don't know, the first time that he laid his eyes on her, just like you. The only thing that is different is that Joffrey actually has the chance in getting the price. Joff's Dad and Sansa's Dad are besties since fetushood. So Eddard might not actually kill Joffrey, he might amputate his hand though, nothing big."

"Please don't talk to her like she' a commodity."

"Oh, so you're being the gallant knight not a sick leecher like that cunt," Pod pointed on Joffrey. "I like that."

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud noise. It's a sound of a motorcycle. Willas turned his head towards the parking lot and saw a huge black motorcycle being driven by a huge guy. The huge guy took his helmet off, revealing a dark hair and a pair of blue eyes, darker than Sansa's. The dark haired guy took the keys off from his motorcycle, then started walking towards the field, with a mysterious ease. People who walked passed him shivered and made way for him. Clearly, the guy was feared by everyone.

And Pod made that notion very clear to Willas when he whispered, "Okay don't look at him. Look at your feet."

"Huh? Why?" he asked. The guy doesn't look that scary. Yes, he's huge and muscular, but that doesn't mean he's scary.

"I said look at you feet," Pod ordered, yanking Willas' brown hair down so that he would be looking at the floor.

"What was that all about?" he asked Pod when they're already sure that the guy was already far away from their periphery.

"That's Gendry Waters. No one talks to Gendry Waters. No one dares to look at him if you still want to live, go to Harvard and have ten kids."

"You're overreacting."

Pod sighed. A group of students were talking at their left side. Pod easily called them, "Dudes!"

The group of students stared at Pod like he's crazy. Then Pod smiled an easy smile, "How do I even begin to explain Gendry Waters?"

Then the students talked one by one.

"Gendry Waters is dauntless."

"He has two motorcycles. And a war hammer."

"I hear his abs is insured for one hundred thousand dollars."

"I hear he fixes cars...in Japan."

"His favorite movie is Rambo."

"One time Jon Arryn talked to him. And Jon Arryn died."

"One time he punched me in the face. It was awesome!"

"So you see my friend," Pod tapped his shoulders again. "Do not mess with the Waters. He's a bastard and you know what they say about bastards, they're hot blooded. Legend has it; Gendry Waters brutally assaulted this kid Micah. And now poor Micah is forever blind. That's why you shouldn't mess with The Bull."

Willas wanted to roll his eyes. He's sure Pod was just being a qualm, no one's got to be that fearing right? Right?

Then they heard another sound. It came from a shiny, red convertible. A girl, small in height, got herself off from the car. She's wearing tight jeans that have holes in it and a dark t-shirt that has slashes on the back as if someone knifed it. She's also wearing dark pair of sunglasses and has huge headphones against her ears. She has a spiky dark hair that fell just below her jaw line.

Just like Gendry Waters, people parted when the girl walked towards them. She stopped abruptly when she saw the bulletin board containing the latest posters for that year's Homecoming Ball. To everyone's surprise, including Willas', she scratched the poster off from the bulletin board then crumpled it into nothing.

"Arya!" Sansa Stark gasped, her face filled with shock.

The Arya girl blew Sansa a flying kiss then stormed off towards the buildings.

"Who's that?" he asked Pod.

"That's your girlfriend's sister, Arya."

"They're sisters!"

"I know! If Sansa is the ray of sunshine, the pinnacle of perfection, Arya is the head case. She's really a bitch, dude. All the professors hate her, kids here despise her because she made does things like that, scratching Homecoming posters. She's Karl Marx and Sylvia Plath's love child. Just like Gendry Waters, do not mess with her."

It seemed like Willas has no other choice but to hang around Pod. He can't introduce himself to Sansa, for she's too perfect and he's just a provincial boy from Highgarden. And there are a lot of scary people here in Baratheon Prep like Gendry Waters or Arya Stark. He was glad when the bell finally rang off.

~o~o~

Arya hates dinner with her family.

She'd rather stay lock up to her room and call her friend Meera Reed and discuss about their future gig in _The Peach _on Saturday. Arya is the lead guitarist for the band _Valar Dohaeris_, an all girl rock band that she started during her freshman year in Baratheon Prep. She started the rock band because well, King's Landing sucks (it still does), she misses her hometown Winterfell and she found the most talented musicians in this place. And so, it has saved her sanity from her crazy ass family.

She was already having a bad day. She saw heinous posters for that Homecoming Ball, which for her is a stupid, pagan, capitalistic attempt of Principal Cersei Lannister-Baratheon to raise funds so that she could continue her botox procedure. And of course dances like the Homecoming teaches the girls to become stupid.

Add to that, she has the worst classmates ever in her West Lit class with Tyrion Lannister. Who hates her because she wrote that article in the student paper about the misogyny in his choices of lit in his class.

Turns out Tyrion flunked a lot of students in his class last sem who will retake his class this sem. And those students are Joffrey Baratheon and Gendry Waters.

She hate Joffrey because he's an arrogant piece of shit and a maniac. Meera has told her about a creepy thing that happened to her while she's at the girl's bathroom after her PE class.

There's a small window at the shower cubicle where she's taking a bath when suddenly she saw Joffrey sneaking a peek to her. At the window!

Since then Arya bowed to take Joffrey down. And save her stupid sister who thinks Joffrey was godsend.

And then there's Gendry Waters.

She _hates _Gendry.

He beat her friend Micah during her freshman year.

The worst part was that Joffrey was sitting on her left side. Joffrey, upon her arrival, whistled at her and said, "The bitch is here!"

She gave Joffrey the middle finger.

And Gendry was sitting on her right.

She saw him staring at her.

She made a face at him.

He made a face too.

She really hates him. As much as she hates Joffrey.

And now all she wants was to listen to this new band Meera has reccommended to her. To ease the stress.

But Eddard Stark, her father, was miraculously on the house today. Her father is a sellout CEO of a record company who would rather die than give her daughter's band a label. He's always busy making sure his talentless 'talents' are in tip top shape and so he's always away.

When her mother called her saying, "Dinner is ready!", Arya begrudgingly left her room, her feet were heavy as she descended from the stairs.

The half of her family was already there. They're still incomplete. Her brothers Jon and Robb are now working. Jon joined the army a year ago and Robb was busy in his small business in Winterfell which is selling gears for hikers. The only siblings who are present are her two younger brothers Bran, who has a bruise on his lower lip and Rickon who kept on playing his _Temple Run _on Bran's smartphone. And of course Sansa, who raised an eyebrow at her when she sat her ass on one of the chairs beside Bran.

"What are you wearing?" Sansa hissed.

"What?" she asked annoyed. She's wearing a t-shirts that says 'I LOVE BOYS'.

"Dad will grill you. You know him," Sansa warned.

Arya made a face at her sister. Of course she knew about their father's tendency to go psycho when the subject boys and his daughters came up. But of course Arya didn't care. Sansa rolled her eyes at her.

Their parents finally arrived at their dining table. Arya started digging her food and of course her mother has to say something about her "...mess of a hair that looked like some hurricane ransacked it". Meanwhile his father sternly looked at her tee like he's having a diarrhea.

"What happened to Bran?" she asked to shove the limelight of the dinner table away from her.

Bran stared at his food in a very sad way. Catelyn was the one who answered, "He got into fight?"

"With who?"

"Garlan Tyrell, the new kid in school."

Sansa's face puckered in interest, "There's a new student whose surname is Tyrell in our school too, right Arya?"

"Yeah whatever."

Her sister smiled at the soup, "He seemed nice."

"Well _he's _nice but Garlan," Bran's face was filled with fury. "Is Satan's son!"

"Brandon!" their mother thundered.

Everyone was silent for awhile until Sansa said, "Dad. You know Joffrey Baratheon right?"

"Yes," Eddard quipped. "And no. You cannot date until you get your masters."

"_Dad_," Sansa said in an exasperated tone. "He just invited me to his back-to-school party."

"Nope," Eddard answered with a loud pronunciation at the p-sound.

"Please Dad. I really want to come!"

Arya interjected, "Joffrey Baratheon is the biggest cunt in school." Catelyn hissed because of her choice words but she continued, "His parties are known for being filled with booze, jerks who like to grope ass and hormonal girls who might get pregnant early. I heard some girl has gotten a sex disease from one of his parties." She smiled sweetly at Sansa who's so furious, her nose was flaring, "You're welcome."

"I told you Sansa. No dating 'till you finish your masters. Why can't you be like Arya? She never pester me with these dating questions.

"But she's abnormal!" Sansa thumped her hand on the table. Catelyn chastised her too.

"I'm not abnormal. I just know that boys are stupid," she turned to her brothers, "No offense."

Catelyn put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Ned, Sansa is already seventeen. I think she should start dating. It will be good for her."

Arya rolled her eyes. Leave it to her mother to support her sister in every way.

"But Arya's right. Boys like Joffrey Baratheon are dangerous. You know a friend of mine's fifteen year old daughter got pregnant. Fifteen! Do you want your daughter to be like that."

"The girls are smart. They will not do a stupid thing like that," Catelyn turnes to her daughters. "Right girls?"

The two girls nodded though Arya's nod was a bit too forceful.

Eddard sighed, "Fine. We have a new rule. Sansa you're allowed to date."

Sansa fist pumped the air like she's Hannah Montana. Arya groaned a loud, "Noooo!"

"If Arya dates."

Now it's Arya's turn to fist pump the air like Hannah Montana. Sansa went, "Noooo! Arya will never date. She doesn't have a romantic bone in her body!"

"You got that right," Arya mumbled.

"I repeat and this is final," Ned has to clear his throat. "Sansa can date if Arya dates. Arya can date and if Sansa dates. Final."

Arya clapped happily at her sister's remorse. Catelyn just shook her head.

They went on eating and stopped again when Rickon announced something.

"I kissed someone today in school," the six year old said.

Sansa beamed at her brother, "Oh Rickon! That's wonderful! Who was it?"

"I kissed Lora Tyrell."

**I hope you guys will enjoy this. I just really love this movie and I kept on thinking the parallels between Patrick Verona and Kat Stratford to our Gendry Waters and Arya Stark. And also Bianca to Sansa! **

**A review will get a kiss from Lora Tyrell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Do I Loathe, Thee **

**Chapter 2**

Because his parents were still in Highgarden and his Grandmother refused to attend a meeting that includes a "...a great example of why the Westerosi educational system was such a failure", Willas was the one who has to attend the meeting Garlan's teachers arranged. It was about the violence his younger brother has showed during his first week at his new school. And by violence it means that he punched a kid named Bran several times and called the other poor kid a slur of bad words. The eldest Tyrell can't help but to curse his old friend Oberyn in his mind. Oberyn used to go to their house back when they're still in Highgarden. The Martell boy brought a box of UFC DVDs once. Of course young Garlan started creating this illusion in his head that he'll be a fighter one day. And now he's starting to practice. At a real boy's face.

But Willas has to admit. The Bran kid is good with punches too. Garlan had received several bruises in his face that he sometimes called 'battlescars'.

Willas slowly dragged himself up to the long steps of King's Landing Middle School up to the Principal's Office with his cane. He just wanted this day to end. Joffrey Baratheon made him land his ass on the floor today, again, and all he heard during lunch break was Pod's animosity towards a guy named Edric Dayne and last but not the least, he hasn't seen Sansa Stark.

His first week at his new school really sucked, with him being constantly shoved to the ground and having Pod as his only friend whereas he had tons of friends when he was still in Highgarden and doesn't need his stupid cane. Willas wasn't usually the nagging type of guy, the guy who always brood and ask himself why he's a fucking loser but he cannot help it. He just missed his home so much.

But just seeing his crush walk down the school hall makes his mind erase the bit that screams for home.

And now he hasn't got a glimpse of her. Not even a strand of her auburn hair.

Willas finally arrived at the Principal's Office. He sighed and turned the door knob so that he could enter.

Garlan was sitting at the back of the office, his arms crossed at his chest. Beside him sits a boy with a familiar kind of red hair. The boy's face was eerily calm, a complete opposite of his brother's.

"Oh, are you Mr. Tyrell? Come and sit down."

Willas turned to see and greet the Principal when she saw Sansa. Sansa smiled at him when their eyes connected, and all of the sudden the only color that Willas could see was _blue_, _blue, blue. _He had to shake his head to clear his mind and to beat the loud drum of his heart banging against his chest.

He moved to sit to the wooden chair the Principal was pointing to. Beside the girl that he's been pining for. Sansa continued to smile at him, "Willas. What a surprise!"

"You know me?"

Sansa looked at him weirdly, but there's still a smile on her lovely face, "Of course. You signed up for the Baking Club in school right?"

In hopes of getting a glimpse of Sansa per day, Willas signed up for the Baking Club wherein Sansa's the president. He has no qualms in signing up; he enjoys baking especially when it's lemon cakes. He knows that this thing that he's doing was a bit stalkerish, , but he already signed the application paper and vowed to himself that he's not going to miss a meeting.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. And you're S-sansa Stark, the president."

"Right."

They heard the Principal say, "Ahem."

"I'm Principal Mordane and I would like to talk to the two of you about your siblings' _situation_," the woman in front of him said. "Garlan! Bran!"

"Bran started it! He told me that I smelled like a corpse."

Willas coughed. He should have told his brother that his choice of perfume was not good. At all.

"Garlan started it! He punched me first! I merely acted on self-defense."

Garlan made a face, "Self-defense, self-defense."

"Garlan, stop that!" Willas ordered.

Suddenly, Sansa touched his hand. He could feel her skin over his, sending chills all over him.

"Willas, I'm sorry for what Bran had done."

"I've done nothing wrong!" Bran protested.

Sansa turned to her brother; her blue eyes are like frozen ice, and "Yes you did. You were rude to Garlan when you insulted him by saying that he smelled like a corpse. That's not nice at all, Bran. Mom will be disappointed."

And while this was happening, all Willas could think of was, _She's holding my hand. She's holding my hand!_

And then Sansa pulled her hand away. And Willas had gotten pulled back to reality.

"Um, no, Sansa. Garlan was at fault too. He shouldn't have punched your brother. That's... _rude_."

Principal Mordane sighed, "I just want to warn you that another fight between these two can led into expulsion. We, at King's Landing Middle School, do not condone violence. We do not make parents pay a lot of money so that their children can do a Muhammad Ali on each other. Is that clear?"

"That's not all," Garlan admitted. "I hate Bran!"

Sansa gasped.

"Garlan, stop this please," Willas pleaded. It's not healthy for his younger brother to hate someone at such a young age.

"I do!" Garlan continued. He turned to Bran, "I hate you Bran Stark!"

Bran appeared so calm; it's almost made him look scary.

"I hate you Bran! You took Dany from me!"

_Oh. This is about a girl. _He and Sansa shared a brief glance with the smallest smile.

"Dany said yes to me first," Bran told Garlan. "I asked her to the movies and she said yes."

"That can't be! I love Dany! I love her since the first time I saw her!"

Willas realized that he has a lot in common with Garlan.

"You're lying. She loves me back!"

"Stop it now!" Principal Mordane ordered. "You two are too young to fall in love! And to fight about it at such a young age."

Principal Mordane went on and on about the sacredness of peace, of love, of forgiveness. She's a Christian and so she made them form a circle, hold hand and pray. Willas prayed silently to any god that was available for that moment to not let Sansa Stark broke away from his hand. _Her hand is so soft._

In the end, Sansa still pulled away from him.

They finally get to go home. Willas walked side by side with Sansa towards the parking lot, not speaking at all. He didn't know what to say.

"Well that's interesting," Sansa nudged him.

"Uh...yeah. I guess."

"It's so ironic."

"Huh?"

Sansa replied, "Garlan and Bran hate each other while our other siblings Rickon and Lora love each other."

Willas stopped walking, blood draining out from his face, "WHAT?"

Sansa looked confused, "Your sister Lora. Didn't she tell you? My brother asked her to be his partner in their little ballroom dance competition for PE. Isn't that cute?"

_Lora? Who's Lora? Lora. Lora. Oh. LORAS!_

Sansa probably took noticed of his constipated face, "Are you alright? Don't you approve of Rickon dancing with Lora? Oh you're so overprotective! That's so cute!" She laughed at him.

_It's not that. It's just that..._But Willas just sighed and let the things go on. If Lora/Loras want to date Rickon it's totally fine.

"I'm cool with it. Not sure if my father is. Thank gods he's in Highgarden."

"Why would your father be angry about it? It's just a dance." Sansa touched his arm again, "Don't worry. Rickon will take care of Lora."

He didn't answer. They continue to walk.

"I'm sorry if this is going to be rude," Sansa said. "But what happened to your leg?"

Willas blinked then replied, "It was an accident. I got knocked out during a horse ride."

"You ride?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I quite miss it." He does. It was one of the things that he was good at.

"I always want to try riding horses. Is there a chance that your leg will be okay?"

"Uh...yeah. My therapist says so."

"Great!" Sansa beamed at him and it was like seeing the sun during its fullness. "Maybe you should teach me sometime."

Willas almost lost his head again. "Uh...yeah. Sure."

Sansa said her goodbye and was about to turn to the right side where her car was located when Willas called her name, completely losing sanity.

"Yes?" Sansa asked when Willas managed to be on her side.

"I'm going to see a movie this weekend. Do you want to...join me?"

_Wow. Smooth._

Sansa's face reddened a bit then she said with a smile, "Are you asking me out?"

He stared at his shoes, "Well, yeah."

"Oh, Willas," she touched his left arm. "That's very sweet."

"So...do you want to? I mean, we can watch whatever you want."

Sansa frowned deeply, her blue eyes were genuinely sad, "I'm sorry Willas. I can't."

She has a the saddest frown on her face when she said she can't. Willas just nodded and forced a smile, "Oh. Oh. It's okay." He felt his heart get shattered on inside his chest, its pieces tumbling down to the different places of his body.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that," Sansa sighed deeply. "Ugh! I hate this rule so much!"

"What? What rule?"

Sansa looked around the parking lot before saying, "My father has a crazy rule for me and my sister Arya."

Willas remembered the existence of Sansa's sister. That short haired, short in height girl who always wear black and raises a middle finger at the freshmen who stares at her holed jeans.

"The rule is. I can date if Arya dates. But if she doesn't..."

Willas' jaw hung open, "That's crazy."

"I know! As if Arya will ever date. She hates men the way she hates corn on her chili. And I'm telling you she really hates corn on her chili."

"But if Arya dates..."

"Then I can date."

Willas took in this new information with seriousness. He stared at Sansa's blue eyes and thought that the only thing getting in the way of dating this wonderful girl is a girl that everyone hates.

~o~o~

"Okay, stop! STOP!"

Arya sighed for the third time since their band practice started that day. "What now?" she shouted, her arms limping because she's fucking tired and hungry and thirsty. And their band manager was being a bit of an ass.

The band manager, Viserys, pinched his nose in frustration, "You sound awful, guys."

Arianne, the vocalist, scratched her head in frustration, "We don't know what you want us to do, Viserys. We've been practicing this song for the thousandth time."

"And don't call us 'guys'," the drummer, Asha wails. "We're women."

"Can we just fucking take a break first? I really need to eat now," Meera said.

"Fine. Eat. Be content with the shitiness of your sound. Please continue to be lazy while I walk out from this room." Viserys gave them a harsh look and went left the basement, _his_ basement, the place wherein they practice.

"Stop PMS-ing!" Arya called out to the band manager. She dropped her guitar on the floor and almost ran to the small fridge. She grabbed a can of Red Bull and opened it and was about to put it on her lips when someone suddenly took it away from her.

"Hey!" she shouted to their other guitarist, Tyene who's now drinking her Red Bull. "That's mine."

"Uh...If I remember correctly, I'm the one who bought this pack of Red Bull," said Tyene while she twirled a strand of her golden hair around.

"But I love Red Bull."

"I don't fucking care."

Arya opened the fridge again, found a carton of orange juice, and raised it so that her band mates could see, "Does anyone owns this shit?"

No one answered her. Arianne was busy studying her music sheet, maybe hoping that she can get what Viserys wanted them to sound. Tyene and Asha were making out on the worn out couch while Meera giggled as she read the text messages that she received from a mysterious boy she met through Omegle while munching on a cold sandwich.

Arya will never know this girls if she didn't play her guitar at a Stark Christmas party. She and her brothers loved playing during these times, and sometimes Sansa joined too. Those moments were the only moments where she and her sister managed civility. She played her guitar that night, along with her older brothers Jon and Robb, while Bran beat boxed and Rickon shook his maracas. Sansa sang while they play, her voice was sweet and for a moment Arya was kinda proud of her.

They had audience that night, aside from their parents. Robb's best friend Theon attended the small feast alongside his older sister, Asha. Asha took noticed of Arya's guitars skills and offered a place on the band that she's in, which is _Valar Dohaeris_. And the rest was history.

Despite the girls' constant teasing and Viserys's monthly PMS-ing on them, Arya loves her band. They're the only people outside her family who understand her, who love her. And of course they're not scared of her.

Arya shrugged and drank the orange juice. It's cold and it's sweet with a bit of sour. The box was almost empty when she put it back on the fridge.

She sat down on the foot of the couch wherein Asha and Tyene were nibbling each other's necks. Tyene just bitted Asha's neck, producing the biggest hickey Arya has ever seen.

Tyene suddenly laughed, "Enjoying the view, Short Stark?"

Arya rolled her eyes, "Can you guys get a room before I barf?"

"This is a room," Asha said waving her arms around to get her point out. "Don't tell me you're homophobic."

"I'm not. I'm just not a fan of PDA."

"Maybe she's asexual," Tyene sing sang.

"Nope."

"Oh," Asha pulled herself away from Tyene and sat right up, leaning a bit towards Arya. "So Short Stark is planning on putting out."

"Wonder who the lucky guy will be?" Arianne said while she scribbled something on her music sheet. "Is someone from your rich kids' school make Arya Stark's heart beat?"

Meera laughed, "Arya does make the boys at school heart beat. In fear."

All of her band mates laughed at her expense. Arya threw a discarded pillow to Meera who just threw it back to her. It hit her forehead.

"I don't understand how people at your school are afraid of you, Arya" said Arianne. "I mean you're tiny."

Arya doesn't understand too why people quivered when she walked down the halls, why they parted and looked down at their feet. But Arya didn't care. She actually likes it. She liked the way people quiver at her mere stare, she likes that she has total control and no one could touch her. Not anyone.

"It's a super power," she quipped. "Only special people can do that."

"That's the reason why you're not any getting any thang," Tyene commented.

"Like what? STD?"

Tyene and Asha rolled their eyes as if they had enough of her snarkiness. Arya cannot help it. It's like her tongue was functioned to make people hate her.

Arianne stared at her as if she pities her, "No one asked you out in your school? Ever?"

Arya smiled with her teeth showing, "Nope. I make boys eunuch whenever I appear."

Meera agreed.

"Asexual," Asha whispered at Tyene making her girlfriend giggle.

Arya made a face, "I said I am not asexual. I just don't like high school boys. They're immature and don't even know who E.E. Cummings is."

Today at her Lit class, Tyrion recited a Cummings poem and Arya got to admit, the teacher knows how to read his prose. Then he asked who E.E. Cummings was, since that's their homework from the last meeting required them to know some important facts, but the assholes in the class answered these questions stupidly.

Joffrey Baratheon: I know what cumming is hehe.

Gendry Waters: Is that an ice cream parlor?

Podrick Payne: She's a woman, right?

"But how about high school girls?" Tyene asked then slapped Asha's butt. The other girl laughed out loud and pinched Tyene's face, "Stop that!"

Arianne's beautiful face puckered, "Hey you said you don't like high school boys?"

"Yep."

"What about a twenty year old boy who own a pub and is very pretty you wanna cry?"

"I don't want a boyfriend Arianne."

"I know but you should totally see his face, he's gorgeous."

Arianne picked up her phone and showed a picture. Arriane was in the picture, standing outside an establishment that looked like a pub with a tall man with a weird hair. Despite the weird hair with two different colors, white and red, the guy was indeed handsome. Handsome in a pretty boy way.

"He's not my type," Arya lied.

Arianne ignored her, "His name is Jaqen H'ghar and he's awesome. I can feel that you like boys who know their books and he's exactly like that. He'll be perfect for you."

Arya was about to tell Arianne to fuck off when Viserys's appeared with his younger sister Dany. Dany is this cute, girl version of Viserys with silver hair and purple eyes.

The girls said hi to Dany and the little girl greeted back almost shyly. Arya remembered that dany goes to the same school that Bran attends. "Hey, Dany! Are you classmates with my brother Bran?"

Dany smiled and nodded, "Yes. Your brother is my classmate."

"Oh. Is he okay? Is he getting into any trouble?" Arya learned from the other night that Bran had gotten into another fight.

Dany stared at her ballet shoes, and Arya could sense that she's feeling guilty, "Well, yes. He's always in trouble these days."

Bran was usually a calm person. This odd behavior was indeed odd.

Viserys clapped his hands, "Okay guys. Jaqen H'ghar called me and he said that he wants to book you guys on Saturday night."

The girls hooted their joy. Arianne punched Arya on the shoulder and whispered, "Jaqen is such a life saver right?"

Arya ignored her and listened to Viserys.

"They want four songs from us. Two originals and two covers. I'd say we make those RnB male songs into punk rock songs. That'll be great right?"

Arianne raised her hand, "What about let's make a tribute to Bow Wow Wow. I'm dying to play their songs. I know the right key to make it a lot more-"

Viserys sighed, "No one knows Bow Wow Wow."

"That's not true," Arya protested. "And besides I don't want to play those commercial songs Usher makes. If I want to I'll just post a vid on Youtube singing _Make Love in This Club_."

The other girls agreed. Viserys was at lost again. Arya felt a bit of pity. Viserys has this awful riches to rags story. His family used to be really wealthy; they even owned a record company. But then some member of the board of the company that his father used to own went on telling everyone, including the media, that Viserys's father was mad and incapable of handling the company. From then on Viserys lost everything. Now he has three jobs, takes care of his little sister and manages an all girl band who doesn't listen to him.

"Fine," Viserys finally said. "But first we need to perfect the song that I've been grilling you guys into for the last couple of days."

~o~o~

"Wow," Pod started slow clapping. "Old Ned is a tough Daddy."

Willas continued to poke his spaghetti. He looked around the cafeteria before whispering to Pod, "It's not that hard."

Pod stared at him as if he has a hole on his forehead, "What do you mean _not that hard_? Arya is like Artemis. You know the Greek goddess. Though she's hardly a goddess."

"She's not that bad looking. She's pretty cute," Willas said. That's true. He has seen Arya a couple of times in school already, trying to find any resemblance to her sister and found none. But even though she's not as prim as proper as Sansa, Arya has this exotic beauty that can be seen if you look beneath the dark eyeliner and the permanent scowl.

Pod made a face, "If a poodle is cute. Look, I get where you're getting at. We need to find someone who's willing to take Arya Stark out so that you can take Sansa out. But are you sure Sansa will go out with you?"

Willas rolled his eyes, "She said that it's not that he doesn't want to date me. It's just that her father has a crazy rule. Which means she will date me if the chance is being given."

"Fine, fine. We'll find some boy who doesn't mind getting beat up by every second." Then all of the sudden, Pod's eyes brightened, "Oh my! Maybe she likes girls!"

Willas picked a string of pasta from his plate and threw it at Pod's stupid face, "Girls who like their hair short are not always lesbian."

Pod threw the thing back to Willas who alertly dodged the attack, "Whatever. But promise me that you'll help me with my Edric Dayne payback."

Edric Dayne is Podrick Payne's number one nemesis. They're both on top of the class, both on the same academic clubs; both have first names that end with _–ic _and surnames that end with _–ayne._ They're both teacher assistants to terrifying teachers; Podrick to Sir Tyrion Lannister while Edric is to Sir Beric Dondarrion. They both hate each other.

But recently, Edric took things into another level. He posted pictures of Podrick on _Facebook _last night that can make guidance councilors shake their heads. So now Pod's 'academic friends' are raising their eyebrows whenever he's around.

"I promise. We will make Edric look like shit in front of your academic friends."

"Good. 'Coz I have a lot of ideas on how I will skin Edric Dayne alive."

~o~o~

"Date Arya Stark?"

Willas and Pod found themselves at the most underground part of their school, which is the basement of the Science and Technology building. This is where the toughest boys at school usually lit a cig. Pod said that a person who can date Arya Stark must '...have a lot of balls'.

Five huge men with tatts were looking at them, arms all crossed, eyebrows scrunched at Pod's business man fashion sense. Pod swallowed, looking scared. Willas ignored his friend and asked, "Will you date Arya Stark?"

The five men looked at each other. Then they all laughed loudly, their hands rubbing against their stomach as if Willas just said the funniest joke ever said in the history of humanity. Then they stopped and said, "No."

After getting dumped out of the basement of the Science and Technology Building, Willas and Pod walked themselves to their next prospect. They reached the quad and saw a guy with mohawk and tattoos was reading a book with a skull on the cover. Pod and Willas pushed each other, not wanting to talk to the guy. Finally, Willas had the courage to ask the guy.

"Hey dude," he greeted lamely.

The guy stared at him lie he has herpes.

"Are you willing to date Arya Stark?"

The guy closed his book and stood up. Willas cringed and side eyed Pod. Pod looked away.

"Arya Stark?"

"Yeah."

The guy dropped the book and ran away. Screaming.

After a few more minutes of hunting, Willas and Pod were now both very tired and almost on the brink of forgetting Willas's new mission in life which is to take Sansa Stark out, make her fall in love with him, have ten babies with him and die with him.

"This is pointless," Pod groaned as they sat at one of the white benches of the school. "No one would want Arya Stark. Not even the devil."

"Ugh!" Willas pulled his hair out in defeat. "She's not ugly. She's smart. And she has a band! Why the hell no one would date her?"

" No one will date her because people both fear her and hate her. It's a social suicide. She's leper. She has disease."

Willas stared at the sky. It's twilight already, the sun is about to go down, and so thus his chance on Sansa, "Then we need a guy who doesn't care about his social standings, who has nothing to lose. Who has a lot of balls and has nothing to fear."

Pod tapped his shoulders, "You mean _him_?"

Willas could see who Pod was talking about. Gendry Waters was wearing a tight shirt again, and a pair of sunglasses. A security guard was about to cross Gendry as if to say "Hey!" But Gendry lowered his sunglasses and looked down at the security guard. The security guard backed away and ran.

Pod and Willas jumped from their seats and was about to hug each other when they realized they're in an open field, in a high school.

~o~o~

Hot Pie and his girlfriend Willow are making out. Again. While Gendry was fixing a car.

"Can you please get a room?" Gendry asked with a groan. "And Hot Pie, please get off from that car. It'll probably break."

The two were sitting on the hood of an expensive sports car. Hot Pie pulled away from Willow and winked at Gendry, "I'll definitely be getting off."

Willow giggled and whispered a promising _later _to Hot Pie.

"How come you guys always make out here at the shop?" he asked while he gets his jug and drank from it. A drip of water flowed down from his jaw to his neck and to the white beater that he was wearing.

"It's just fun to tell you that I have an intensely hot girlfriend," Hot Pie answered proudly. He kissed Willow again who gladly moaned.

"Get. A. Room."

"What's your problem?" Willow asked.

Hot Pie was the one who answered, "He doesn't like PDAs. He's a saint."

"Gendry Waters is a saint?" the brown haired girl laughed. "Why, I don't believe it."

"Well you're not alone," Gendry quipped. Tons of people do not know that Gendry hates PDA and that he does not murder puppies for fun. But well, make-up stories grow faster than actual facts. And he cannot do anything about it.

Willow started talking again, "I have a sister her name is Jeyne. She saw a picture of you with my Hot Pie and she gushed and said you're hot."

Gendry was not listening anymore. He's busy staring at the engine of the car that he's been fixing, trying to see what he can do about it.

"I can give you her number."

"I don't want her number."

"Are you gay?"

"Nuh-uh."

"You know when you say _nuh-uh _it means you're gay."

Gendry turned to Hot Pie, "You have poor taste in girls, dude."

"I know."

Willow smacked Hot Pie's head resulting into another round of sucking faces.

"Gendry Waters!"

There were a bunch of idiots standing outside the shop. Gendry left his work to see who the hell they are.

Joffrey Baratheon was standing outside, a smirk on his stupid face. He's with his cronies. They're all wearing varsity jackets. For a dude who has a lot of money, Joffrey has a poor choice in fashion.

_Can't this day get any better_?

"Hey, I see you're working a lot these days," the cunt commented.

He has to look down at Joffrey. The guy seemed to be so small in height. Joffrey has the nerve to look around to his cronies, showing a bit of fear like all the other students at their school. "What do you want?"

"I have a work for you."

Gendry looked behind Joffrey and his gang of jocks. There's only one car, a huge Jeep. He stared back at Joffrey, "That's a huge baby. I'll probably finish that next week."

Joffrey snickered, "I'm not talking about a car. I have a job for you. A different job."

"What job?"

"Take Arya Stark out."

After a few minutes, Gendry laughed. So hard. "What?"

Joffrey suddenly looked so uncomfortable, "I said take Arya Stark out."

"You want me to take the bitch out? Where do you want me to make her poo?"

"Take Arya Stark on a date. Make her fall in love with your fantastic charms. Take her panties. Do whatever you want. I'll pay you."

"Why are you desperate for Arya Stark to date?"

"Her crazy father has a crazy rule. Sansa cannot date if Arya doesn't and vice versa. And all I want for Christmas is Sansa Stark's virginity. So you need to take Arya out."

"Why me?"

Joffrey gave him a look and Gendry understands. He's not afraid of Arya Stark. Like him, Arya Stark can make a mass of people part, ala Moses, make security guards run away screaming, and make teachers hate them. It's a special power.

Gendry shrugged, "I don't want to."

"I'll give you a hundred bucks," Joffrey offered.

"Too low. I need to get her to movies and stuff. With pop corn."

"150?"

"Low."

Joffrey sighed and raised his cellphone in the air, "So I guess I need to find a new person to shag this thing."

Joffrey started waving a his cell at Gendry's face. Gendry caught Joffrey's small wrist to make the waving stop. His eyeballs bulged.

He has to blink twice to make sure that it was Arya Stark. Arya Stark, the punk rock, combat boot wearing bitch who called her stupid a couple of times before. But in the picture she has no dark eyeliner, no combat boots. She's on a beach with two younger guys that looks like her younger brothers. And she's wearing a tiny, black bikini.

Joffrey tapped his phone's screen smirking. He showed another picture of Arya Stark, in the same bikini, but this time, she's facing the left side of the camera, making Gendry see the outline of her bum.

Gendry sure likes boobs. But he likes ass better. And Arya's ass is...

"Two hundred," he said to Joffrey.

Joffrey smirked that evil smirk again, "Deal."

**Next chapter we will have Gendry and Arya talk. For real.**

**Other than that, let's pray Gendry's soul, shall we?**

**Reviews are super loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It's till six in the morning and Arya's day was already ruined.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she screamed when she saw her sister Sansa lying on her bed, holding her cellphone. She lunged towards her sister, in all of her I-just-got-out-from-the-bathroom-that's-why-I'm-on ly-wearing-a-towel glory. Sansa managed to jump out from her way, laughing her ass off. She even waved Arya's phone, taunting her even more.

"Give that to me!" Arya ordered.

Sansa smirked evilly as she scrolls down on Arya's inbox, "Oh this is so scandalous! Arya Stark has a picture of a _man _on her phone. Fishy."

Arya groaned internally resulting for her face to turn tomato red. Arianne sent her a picture of Jaqen H'gar last night and she ought to have the offensive photo deleted. But she didn't and she now regretted it terribly.

Sansa sat beside her and finally surrendered her phone into her bed. She grabbed it immediately. "Is he your boyfriend?" the redheaded Stark girl asked. "Does this mean I can finally go out with Joffrey?"

"God, why do you even want to go out to Joffrey?" Arya asked back while standing up.

"Because he's gorgeous and smart and funny and he really likes me."

Arya stared at her stupid sister in mock grin, "Do you know what day is it today?"

"Tuesday. Why?"

"Oh look! It's opposite day today!"

Sansa rolled her blue eyes, "Just answer me." She pointed on her phone, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Arya hugged her phone, "No, it's my cellphone, you dumb ass."

"Arya..."

"No, he's not my boyfriend and I will never have a boyfriend so I say you should start reading the Bible because I think you're going to nunnery my sweet sister."

"Fine. But remember, I will kill you if you actually have a secret boyfriend and you're just lying to me so that you can piss the hell out of me."

"Don't worry. I'm not a liar."

Arya started combing her hair in irritation.

"You need to use a hair dryer."

"I don't want to. My hair is fine!"

"It's not about vanity you prick. It's cold outside. You might get sick."

"This is King's Landing, Sansa. Not Winterfell."

Sansa ignored her. Her sister plugged her unused blow dryer and started doing things to her unruly hair. She started screaming her annoyance but Sansa just snatched her brush out from her hand and started doing something to her hair. She gave up. No one can really do anything whenever Sansa is in her make-over zombie mode.

In just a few minutes her hair no longer looked like a bird's nest. It fell perfectly down to her jaw in a shape that she always saw on Japanese models. And it made her eyes bigger and _prettier_.

She hated it. And so she started messing it to make it look grungier.

"That's the reason why you have no friends," Sansa waved her hand on her hair, irritation were visible on her pretty face.

"I have friends Sansa."

"Yeah, your artsy weirdo friends. Why can't you be normal? Why can't you wear regular clothes? Why can't you date?"

"Sansa, if you're making me look pretty just so I can find some stupid boy who would bring me to the movies and make me listen to him talk about himself then you're in for a treat. I will never date. Dating is stupid. And so thus being normal."

Sansa's face was now as red as her famed hair and Arya felt a satisfaction. But her sister was made of steel not porcelain, and so perfect Sansa schooled her face back into her pretty lady self and crossed her arms. Arya suddenly felt so little because her sister was towering her with that icy blue eyes fixed on her like she's about to eat her. But then Sansa smiled evilly and said, "Someday you will eat your words, Arya Stark. And I'll be there to watch it." Then her sister walked out from her room with a final message, "I made an outfit for you."

Arya didn't know why but the tiny hairs in her arms were standing up. Sansa Stark was actually threatening her and she can't help but to think that under that ugly red hair of her sister was a tiny secret that may cause her life.

Or maybe she's just being over dramatic. She took a long look at Jaqen H'gar's handsomeness before deleting his unwanted picture. And then she stared at the perfectly assembled outfit that Sansa made for her. It was composed of a black dress that her mother gave her but she never wore because it was too pretty, fishnet stockings and her favorite leather jacket. She actually liked the combo.

She wore a pair of jeans and her overused _Adventure Time _t-shirt.

After her second period, she rushed to her locker room to put her used textbooks there. As usual, people on the locker room started parting, making ways for Arya, The Daunting. Being scary has a lot of perks. You don't have to wait in line in the cafeteria because people will let you in the line first so that they can get rid of you. They don't let the ball hit you on the face during the volleyball match in PE. And this. They make way for you because you're Moses reincarnated.

She stopped short when she saw a familiar and annoying face leaning against her locker.

"You need to move," she warned using the voice that she always use whenever peasants get into her way.

Gendry Waters just smiled and did move, "Sure."

Arya was suddenly apprehensive. _What the fuck is he doing here? _She opened her locker and put her books inside.

"Nice shirt," the bastard commented.

She closed, no, _slammed_, her locker door closed, "Okay what do you want?"

He laughed, "What makes you think that I want something?"

Arya noticed that a group of girls were looking at them. She gave them a steely gaze. They all looked down on their stupid branded shoes. "Because you're just like me. I won't talk to you if I don't need anything."

"Maybe I just want to talk about Cummingway."

"Cummingway?"

"You know. The emo guy that we're discussing in Tyrion's class."

Arya has to bite her lower lip to keep herself from chuckling like a horse, "You mean Hemingway."

"Right. Hemingway," his smile was confident but Arya could see that there's a bit of red coming off from his perfectly sculptured cheekbones.

_Perfectly sculptured cheekbones? Where the fuck did that come from?_

He leaned against a locker door. The owner of the locker that Gendry was blocking was already there, quivering with fear. Gendry followed her eyes and finally noticed the poor boy. Gendry raised an eyebrow to the boy and the boy ran off.

Arya sighed, "If you want me to write your paper about good 'ol Hemingway then the answer is no."

"I'm not asking you to write me a paper about Hemingway. I am asking you out."

Her mouth hung open, "What?"

He chuckled, and the sound was low and _manly_. He lowered his head making his lips a bit too near for comfort to her ears. She got chills for no reason. "I'm asking you out. I'm asking you on a date."

Now Arya's jaws almost fell off but thank the gods it didn't.

Gendry continued, "I know this restaurant on Visenya's High Hill. They play cool music and the food is great. You have to come with me on Friday. I'll pick you up by seven."

She put her hands on her face as if she was blushing, "You're asking me out?" she asked softly. She felt that warmth underneath her palms.

"Yeah."

"You're really totally asking me out?"

Gendry stared at her like she has gone psycho but she could see that his big, blue eyes were really amused, "I told you. Yes. I am asking you out."

"Oh wow," Arya laughed. "Fuck you."

"What?"

"Oh I forgot that you came from Mars," she said. "It's a big no, Bull. A fucking big no."

Then she kicked him in the balls. Gendry went, "Ow. Ow. OW!" needing to hold himself up against the locker. Arya grinned at him and walked away.

She heard The Bull said, "Remember. Friday. Seven o'clock!" as if he didn't heard him say no, didn't feel his knee coming up to his crouch to make some trouble.

Arya continued to walk, still burning with anger. It's not Opposite Day, it's Fucking Piss Arya Stark Day! Why would Gendry Waters, the most infuriating guy on the planet next to Joffrey Baratheon ask her out? For all she knew the guy hates him too. She's pissing him off since the day that she found out that he almost blinded his friend Micah, she even punched his face back in the day. They're suppose to loathe each other. Why the change of heart? There was in no way that he'll be attracted to her let alone ask her out.

She went to the restroom to calm herself down. Upon arriving, she saw a group of freshmen gossiping to each other. They saw her enter and they abruptly left the restroom.

_Why will someone ask me out? I'm terrifying._

She went straight to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. She stared at her reflection. Big eyes, long nose, too pale skin. Her hair was in disarray she wished that she didn't ruin whatever miracle Sansa has done with it. She understands why people hated her, she never smile at school, she kicks stupid boys' stupid balls all the time and best of all, she's ugly. And she doesn't care. She's cool with it.

But her conversation with her sister and The Bull made her realized that she's not really that _cool _with it.

~o~o~

Willas and Pod watched as Arya kick Gendry's balls.

And it was both awesome and horrifying.

They watch as Arya walked away. They watch as Gendry tried to regain his impeccable composure. They watch as skinny kids hide their giggles because seeing the The Bull get her balls kicked was the best thing that happened to their puny existence.

"We're screwed," Willas muttered under his breath.

"Don't say it like that," Pod commented, his only ally in this somewhat already lost cause.

Willas grinned and raised a thumbs up, "We're screwed!"

Pod patted his back, "That's the spirit!"

"But really, we're screwed," Willas muttered as he watch Gendry Waters stand beside Arya Stark's locker.

"No, _you're _screwed. I told you before that catching Sansa Stark's heart is impossible. What did you do? You didn't listen to me." Podrick Payne sighed. "Anyway, you're not _that _screwed. You still have a chance."

"What do you mean?"

Pod pointed on Gendry Waters who was still standing beside Arya's locker. "Look at that bastard. "

Willas did look at Gendry. The guy was still there, already recovered by the attack. There was a bit of a shock in his face but Willas looked closely. He saw _amusement_? Excitement? Amusement and excitement brimming around his blue eyes. Willas watched as Gendry watch the path that Arya Stark had taken. _And he's smiling!_

"That means, my friend, that The Bull likes it," Pod put his shoulders around Willas. Willas took his gaze away from Gendry and look at the hand on his shoulder. "He likes that Arya said no to him. He likes the challenge, he likes that this is not easy. He likes that he's not bored. He will get her. He will get Arya Stark and make her his. This is his design."

"Dude," Willas put Pod's arms away from him. "You're freaking me out. And what design?"

Pod stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed, "You don't watch _Hannibal_? On NBC?" He shrugged, "I watch that show. Hugh Dancy's face was so..."

Willas raised an eyebrow to his friend. Pod looked away before saying, "_Angular_."

Willas patted Pod's back, "We're late for class."

~o~o~

"Gendry?"

He didn't answer. He was busy making sure that the car Oberyn Martell brought to him was now on a tip-top shape.

"Gendry?"

"What?" he asked irritably.

Hot Pie raised his hands, "Whoa, bro. I'm not doing anything here."

He sighed. He felt hilarity on Arya's reaction to his advances earlier that day; it's not every day that a tiny girl like her would have the guts to kick his balls and tell him to fuck off. Most girls will just quiver. Or melt under his gaze. But she didn't. And he liked that.

He likes that a girl kicked his balls in front of the whole student body and said no to him on a date. He must have gone crazy.

Maybe he did because he kept thinking about it during lunch. During his PE class wherein. And of course during Tyrion's class because she was fucking there. Gendry know what he will do when she looks at him. He will smile at her the way he usually smiles at the girls that he slept with. But she just went straight to her seat, laughing whatever funny thing her girl friend was saying to her. She didn't even glance at him. She just sat down in front of Tyrion and pissed the poor professor off because of her endless rant about feminism and so on. She acted like he never asked her out, as if it was nothing to her. And that bothered Gendry. It bothered him more than it should.

Now he's bothered and cranky and he can't get her smell out of his nose. He leaned too close to her earlier that whatever scent that she was using was now planted permanently on his nose making him even crankier. She smelled of strawberry shampoo and baby powder. Sweet and gentle, unlike the demeanor that she has shown.

"Ugh!" Gendry groaned shutting the car down. He felt suddenly tired. He took his jug from the bench and drank its endless content of cold water.

Hot Pie stared at him, "I know what happened at school today."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Hot Pie asked. "Arya Stark is cray cray. Look at what she has done to you." The guy pointed on his crouch.

He took a deep breath. He can still smell Arya. He sat down on the bench, "It's none of your fucking business."

"I need a logical reason why you asked the wolf on a date."

"Are you my mother?"

"Bitch I might be. I cook for you."

Gendry smirked, "Yeah. And it's also because you've been using lipstick."

"What?" Hot Pie jumped out from his seat and stared at his reflection on Oberyn's car's rearview mirror. "Damn it, Willow," he muttered as he put the lipstick stains on his lips away using his own t-shirt.

"Thank the gods your girlfriend is not here."

"She's gone shopping with her sister," Hot Pie answered. "And BTW, her sister is also hot. Not as hot as my Willow Pillow but nevertheless, hot. And so if you want to stick Julio somewhere," Hot Pie pointed on his crouch again when he said 'Julio'. "You have to choose Jeyne Heddle's. Not Arya fucking Stark's."

"Uh...hello?"

Gendry looked outside the garage. A guy a year younger than him was standing outside. He has a mop of brown hair and brown eyes. He was holding a cane. With him was a guy that kisses Tyrion Lannister's ass in Lit and wears business suits in school like he's a Mormon. _What's his name again? Todd?_

"Do you need anything?" he asked the two, leaving Hot Pie to his Maybelline dilemma.

Just like any other kid on his school, these two quivered when he asked them. God, he really hates the people in Baratheon Prep. The only thing that kept him in that school was the fact that he was free to attend. A letter came after he finished his elementary school that he was invited by the Baratheon Prep Head to attend the "prestigious" school for free with no reason. Gendry was not the one to ask. If it's free then it's free. Cool.

"I'm Willas Tyrell," the brown eyed boy with the cane introduced. "And this is my friend, Podrick Payne."

"Yow!" Podrick said. "I mean, hi."

"What do you need?"

The two looked at each other. The Willas guy was the one who answered, "We know what you're doing with Arya Stark."

"Yeah? And what is that?"

"You're going to lure him into dating you so that Joffrey can date her sister Sansa," Pod said hurriedly. Then he looked down to his shoes, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to answer. I was just-"

"Shut up," Gendry ordered. "Now what are you going to do about it? Blackmail me? You're going to rat about this so that you two will get something from me?"

"Oh no, no, no, no," Podrick panicked. "You see Willas here has a majorjones for Sansa. We're actually here to help you."

"What's with this Sansa Stark? Does her nipple taste like beer?"

Willas was about to cane him but Pod stopped him by holding his shoulders. Pod said, "As I've said before, we're here to help you. We're going to give you the...things that Arya wants, Arya does, so that you can get closer to her."

"And how are you going to do that, huh?"

"I've talked to Sansa," Willas answered, his voice a bit angry. "She's going to give me facts about Arya."

"By doing this, you can get Arya under your charms, make Joffrey satisfied and my homeboy here can finally take Sansa out."

"Just one regular date," Willas pleaded. "Please continue to mission. Please."

Gendry sighed. He's already on this garbage of a quest in getting Sansa Stark's famed virginity through her poor sister Arya. Suddenly Gendry felt an ounce of guilt on his throat. He was about to say no. But then he looked at Willas. The guy has determination. He's about to prove that a guy in a cane can have a hot girlfriend. And what about Joffrey? The guy will be all over his ass if he backs off from this thing, whatever this is. He might get expelled; the guy technically owns the school after all.

"Fine," he answered. "But I need the Arya 101 tomorrow."

~o~o~

"Willas!"

Willas saw Sansa walking towards him then his heart started beating wildly. She grinned at him, making her blue eyes bigger. He smiled back.

"Sansa, you look great."

She did. She was wearing a bouncy, pink skirt matched with a yellow top. Her hair was efficiently tied by a light blue scarf. She looked very excited and that excitement added a bit of flushes on her perfect skin. "Thank you, Willas."

Willas whispered, "So do you have the..."

"Oh, yes of course," Sansa opened her tote bag and pulled out some CDs.

"Whoa," Willas exclaimed when she handled the CDs to him. "What's this?"

"Some punk rock bands that my sister was obsessed with," Sansa answered. Then she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here are the things that Arya loves and hates. Also her allergies and so on."

"This is a lot," Willas commented. _She likes Kit Kat, hates Toblerone. Worships The Beatles, thinks that One Direction was fucking lame. Favorite movie is Fight Club. Has a picture of Jared Leto in her bedroom._

"I also bought something from the bookstore.

Sansa started getting books that contain writings by Slyvia Plath, poetries by William Shakesphere and Emily Browning and all other books, "Arya loves reading. Gendry must read these."

"How did you know about Gendry?"

"It's all over the school. They called it The End of An Era. Two of the scariest people in school is going to date," Sansa rolled her eyes. "It's kinda cute actually. Anyway, I also want you to tell Gendry that he needs be careful with Arya. I do not want him to play with my sister. If he hurts her, I'll cut his balls."

Willas grinned, "Sansa Stark cutting balls. Hmm. I need to see that." Sansa beamed at him and it made the world go round. "Don't worry. Pod and I will give this to Gendry."

Sansa suddenly went red, "Okay. You and Pod should totally do that."

"Hey," Willas frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sansa looked away, "Nothing."

"Sansa, I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

Sansa sighed. She put her gaze around the parking lot to see if there's anyone else there. They're all alone, then she went, "This is really uncomfortable Loras. But I need to tell you this."

"What?"

"There's a rumor going around that you and Pod..."

"Me and Pod?"

Then Sansa said this in a very fast manner, "There's a rumor going around that you and Pod are dating."

A second passed by. Maybe two.

"Fuck no!" Willas said. "Oh gods, Sansa. I'm not gay!"

Sansa just stared at him. Then a second flew by and she started laughing.

"I-im, sorry! But y-your face was too funny!" Sansa giggled.

Willas started breathing again and started laughing too. Him dating Pod? Nah. "But is it true? Are there really rumors about that? About Pod and I?"

Sansa nodded seriously, "Yeah, yeah. I heard it from Edric Dayne."

_Fucking Edric Dayne_.

"Sansa, I'm not gay."

Sansa smiled, "I know. And if you are then I'll be really sad."

_Sansa will be sad if I'm gay. Yes!_

"I won't be doing this thing with Arya and Gendry if I'm not into girls. If I'm not into _you_."

For some reason the thought that Sansa's smile was sad. Then she stared at the ground of the parking lot, "Thank you, Willas. Thank you for doing this."

Then she kissed him on his cheeks.

**I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are loved :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**On with it...**

"Sorry I'm late," Arya said as she dashed inside Viserys's basement, her face flushed from running. She paused when saw her band mates sprawled on the floor like dried fishes, bewilderment appearing on her face. _Why do they look like a bunch of dried starfish? _Arianne's face was hooked on her cellphone, Meera was playing _Fruit Ninja _on her iPad with a pair of dead green eyes brimming with a little ounce of determination. And the most horrifying of all, Tyene and Asha were not making out. They always make out whenever they're not practicing. The two were just staring at the ceiling as if Michelangelo's famed painting was there. "What happened? Did someone died?"

"We think so," Asha grumbled.

Arya dropped her bag on the floor, "Where's Viserys?"

"Probably dead," Asha mumbled again then she yawned.

Arianne threw a pillow on her friend, "He's not dead." She turned to Arya, "Viserys is just late."

Arya went to sit beside Arianne. This is the first time that Viserys came to their rehearsal late, he's always the first one who arrives when there's a practice or a meeting, with a composition sheet in hand, jumping with excitement when he's about to teach them the new song that he wrote or he found out the better chord that will suit a song. Viserys may be an ass, but he's a good leader, the kind of leader that is passionate to their cause, the kind that will never give up until they reach the point of near perfection. "Where is he? He kept on texting last night saying that we have practice. He can't be pulling our legs, right?"

Arianne just shrugged, "I don't know." She pressed one of the buttons of her Blackberry and groaned, "_Why don't you fucking reply_?"

"Calm the fuck down, Arianne, Viserys will be okay," Asha said.

"Let her be, love. My dear cousin is just very worried that her ex might have a social life rather than hers," Tyene nonchalantly said while caressing Asha's shaved head.

Both Arya and Meera nodded. Viserys needs a social life. He's always working, always tutoring his little sister how to solve Math problems, always writing new songs for their near to non existence band. Arianne needs to calm down about her ex...

_Ex._

Meera beat Arya in the realization, her flying fruits were already gone, "Arianne and Viserys dated?!"

Tyene and Asha laughed out loud, their hands on their faces, almost coughing in process, while Arianne sighed, still staring at her phone, as if she'd rather not talk or remember it. Arya pinched Arianne's arm, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Aw, Arya, that fucking hurt," Arianne slapped her hand away; her large, dark eyes were quite venomous. "It was a long story, okay? Something that we should all just put in the grave." She pointedly glanced at her cousin

"I'm gonna tell the story!" Tyene offered, raising her hands.

"Shut up, Tyene!"

Tyene ignored Arianne, flipped her beautiful blond hair and started speaking in a very pitchy, dreamy voice, "Once upon a time in a land far away, there are two rich business men. Just like the Titanic, everyone thought that their money will never sink. Their names are Aerys Targaryen and Doran Martell."

"_Tyene..."_

"They're sorta kind of frenemies. You don't really know if they're gonna kiss or kill each other and so to relieve the tension, Aerys offered Doran an arranged marriage between his second born son and Doran's beautiful only daughter."

"You. And. Viserys. Used. To. Be. Engaged?" Meera slowly said this as if she still could not process it.

"But then everyone thought Aerys has gone cray, cray and soon he died and so thus his empire. His eldest committed suicide, leaving poor Viserys and little Dany with nothing. Doran cannot let his darling baby girl marry a slump like Viserys right? So he broke the engagement. The end."

Arya couldn't say anything. Arranged marriages were still happening on this age, and badass Arianne has become part of it, with Viserys nonetheless? That explains why they're super close and why it's always awkward in the basement whenever Arianne brings a new boyfriend during practices, why Viserys is always mad whenever this happens.

"Speaking of secret relationships," Meera grinned. "Someone asked Arya out."

"Meera!"

"Oh really," Arianne put her phone aside to listen, probably glad that the spotlight is no longer focused on her pretty face. "Who was it?" Meanwhile, Arya buried her head on the pillows to hide her red face and to block whatever _noise _that was coming from Meera's stupid mouth.

"The guy's name is Gendry Waters. He's kind of a jerk, everyone at school either hates him or fears him, but nevertheless he's a boy, a senior and seriously hot."

Arya popped her head from the pillows, "I can't believe that you think he's hot!"

"Well he is. I don't really like him 'coz he's a bully but you can't deny it. The guy is ripped."

"Describe!" Tyene roared and Asha has to hold her to keep her calm. They're all awfully interested in Arya's seriously blank love life.

As usual, Meera was the one who answered, "He's super tall, and he always wears these tight fitting shirts so you can totally see that he's abs underneath. He has the darkest of hair and the bluest of eyes."

Arya suddenly felt annoyed, "Wow, Meera. I didn't know you take notice of that asshat's eyes." _They're not that blue. Nope._

"So what's Arya's answer?" Asha asked.

"Of course she said no. She's Mother Teresa with black eyeliner."

Tyene rolled her eyes, "Arya! What the fuck!"

"I will never go out with that dumbass, you freaks, with _anyone_. It's my own decision to stay single for the time being and you should all respect that."

She's overly annoyed right now. Why can't they just fuck off with her love life? Why do they care so much? Does she have to say yes to every guy that asked her out, even if that guy is a total jerk and is probably in love with the Gym because god damn, he's really ripped? Arya didn't think so.

Her friends started saying their sorry. Tyene even offered a Red Bull. She just nodded when she accepted the drink.

Viserys finally appeared, with a stupid grin and his gleaming violet eyes. "I'm here!" Viserys walked in, hand-in-hand with his little sister Dany. Then he paused, the way Arya paused earlier, "What happened?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Arianne calmly inquired, but Arya noticed that she's angry underneath.

"Sorry I'm late," Viserys frowned. "I just need to pick up little Daenerys here because she has will say something amazing for us today!"

"Why didn't you text me? We're all worried."

The other girls looked at each other, thinking, _well, we're not._

Dany answered, "It's because he talked with my new English teacher Miss Doreah."

Viserys blushed, "I did not."

"Yes you did."

Arianned crossed her arms, "Wow, Viserys. I'm glad you have a new girlfriend but you think you can have the decency to text me?"

"Can you just get over with me being late? Dany has an announcement"

The five girls started straightening their backs, their eyes and ears were ready to whatever announcement the blond band manager's cute little sister was going to say. Except for Arianne who's still fuming with fiery anger, her eyes narrowed on her ex.

"Come on now, Dany," Viserys urged. "Tell them what you have done."

Dany blushed deeply as she started speaking, "So, do you guys remember when I recorded your practice last week with my new digi cam?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I uploaded that on Youtube last night."

Arya's eyes were now large. _Okaaayyy..._

"And now it already has fifty thousand hits!"

Silence occurred. Then they all went, "Oh my gods!" simultaneously. Then they cheered and clapped as if someone has gotten married, even Arianne.

"Fifty thousand? Not fifty?" Asha moved away from the couch to shook Dany's shoulders.

"Yeah, you can check it out."

Meera opened her iPad and started searching for their now famous video. "What song did you uploaded?"

"The _I Want Candy _one."

They all glued their eyes to the screen of Meera's gadget. Sure enough, there were 51,345 views on the video with comments such as "This is so cool!" "I love this song and you guys made it better!" There were few comments about Tyene and Asha being _obviously gay_, which they all laughed off. There's also a comment that says, "These girls are hot, especially the short one with short hair."

Asha wore her hair short but her height is far from short. They all tapped Arya's shoulder, with proud grins. Arya just shook her head. _Fucking trolls._

"Now's the time for a group hug!" Viserys said while widely opening his arms. The girls went, "Awww," and entered Viserys's arms. After that, Arya saw Arianne kiss Viserys on his cheeks.

Arya smiled at her band's excitement. She's happy and ecstatic and fucking floating with the idea that people actually liked what they did to the Bow Wow Wow song. She thought about how cool it will be if this will go totally viral. They will have a fan base; they will have Tumblr accounts dedicated to their existence. And also, good music will finally rule Westeros, and that Bieber-like Daario Naharis will go down to the streams of oblivion. They will be so famous that they have to break up and there's going to be a movie about them and their rise and fall _bwahahaha_.

But she felt a tinge of fear. Over dinner last night, his father announced that he's fucking tired of scouting places such as New Orleans, New Jersey and Essos for new talent. He said he's just going to pay for the fastest internet connection and will do his next big thing huntat home, so that he can still have sex with Catelyn and monitor his daughters' non existing love , he didn't really say the sex thing, but keeping not one eye, but to eyes to his beloved daughters is definitely on his list of why he's going to stay around. _What if my father stumbles upon this gem of a video? What will he think? Will he approve? _Everyone knows that Eddard Stark has the ears for knowing what will sell and what will fall in the music industry. _What if he thinks it's trash?_

_What if he won't let me stay with my band? He doesn't even know that I'm in a band._

"Are you okay?" Arianne asked.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked."

"Me too. But at least we know what the people think about our music. We're not so blind anymore."

Arya just nod and tried to smile.

"In other news," Viserys said. "The tickets for our gig in The House of Black and White are now sold out! And it's because of the video, thank you dear sister!" Viserys kissed Dany's forehead.

Tyene started kissing Asha and Arya can finally feel the energy getting back to her beloved band

"Guys," Viserys's violet eyes were filled with happiness and pride. "I'm so proud of you."

They all group hugged again, little Dany in the middle and Arya thought nothing of her new worries.

~o~o~

"Does anyone own this Red Bull?" Gendry asked his roommates.

No one answered him. His roommates, Hot Pie, Lem, and Tom were all busy playing Halo 5. He shrugged and opened the last can of Red Bull and drank it.

He opened the fridge and took a look at the fridge. _One week old lasagna, over ripe apples, a neglected Happy Meal. _"Hot Pie!"

His fat friend answered, "What?"

"Did you cook anything new?"

"No, you Majesty, I'm sorry."

The only thing that Gendry found edible in the fridge was two pieces of pizza he bought a day ago. He grabbed it and put it on the microwave to reheat. After he finished heating up his one of a kind dinner, he went to the living room to see what the boys were up to. They're no longer playing video games. Instead, their eyes were now glued on Lem's laptop.

"Shit these girls are hot," Tom said.

Hot Pie noticed Gendry and grinned, "Hey Gendry. Your girlfriend is here."

"Girlfriend?" Both Lem and Tom asked.

Hot Pie pointed to the screen. "The short one."

Gendry shoved Hot Pie out of the way just to see what the fuck that they're talking about. It was a Youtube video of an all girl band. Then he saw what Hot Pie was talking about.

He's talking about Arya Stark, one of the pains in his ass these days. She's holding a guitar that seemed too big for her, but she looked like she's been carrying the instrument since she was a baby. She's was sleeveless shirt and black pants. The shirt was a see through. He could see her dark bra underneath. Gendry tried to look away from the bra but he couldn't.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lem asked with disbelief.

"Damn, your girlfriend is hot," Tom commented.

"She's not hot," he lied. Gendry suddenly felt annoyed and he didn't know why. "And she's not my girlfriend, okay?"

"Good 'coz I'll fucking tap that," Tom grinned at him.

Gendry wanted to punch Tom in the face, but instead he just walked away, annoyed and irritated mixing through his veins, with his plate of pizza in hand. He didn't know why he's angry. Tom was just saying that Arya is hot. That's nothing to him. Nothing.

He closed the door of the room that he shared with Hot Pie and grabbed his back pack. Inside were the things that Sansa Stark gave to Willas Tyrell, things that Arya like. Willas gave these to him earlier, with an optimistic smile on his face, probably thinking that the dream of shagging the legendary virginity of Sansa Stark will finally come true. They were mostly CDs and books. Gendry one by one checked the titles and was surprised when he saw that he and Arya likes the same music. _The Beatles, The Killers, Franz Ferdinand, The National, The XX_, almost all indie no mainstream_. At least she's not one of those girls who like One Direction or Daario Naharis. _Hot Pie's girlfriend, Willow kept on listening to that shit whenever they hang out in Tobho Mott's. Just because he's a judge in _Westeros Got Talent _doesn't mean that he's got talent.

The books though. That's not going to happen. Gendry was not really a big fan of reading books or literature in any sense. So he threw the books away and started reading the list of Arya's likes and dislikes. Not surprising, she has more disliked things than liked things. One of those disliked things is guys who don't read.

_There goes my chance..._

After that, he opened his laptop with no idea what to do. He checked his _Facebook _and saw that Lem shared the link to the video that they were looking at earlier. He clicked it and watch Arya Stark play guitar with other girls.

She's a good guitarist. No, not good but great. She has a solo part wherein the only instrument that played with her was the bass and she fucking nailed it. Gendry smiled a bit when he saw her grin after her fantastic solo. She's pretty but she gets prettier when she actually smiles, her eyes gleamed up like Christmas lights, and her face just blooms when she did it and Gendry totally understands why Tom thought she's hot. Gendry replayed her solo part again and again. After that he reread the list of Arya's likes and dislikes, memorizing it to his head like he will have a quiz tomorrow and said to himself that he's doing this because Joffrey will pay him loads of money to help him with his rent and debts and nothing else. Nothing else.

~o~o~

"Look at those idiots," Joffrey said pointing to Willas and Pod who's eating lunch on one of the white benches in the field. "Aren't they so gay? They're love is so legendary. Better love story than _Twilight_!"

The Populars were all eating lunch in the field, with a huge tree over them to keep their skins from getting cancer. Everyone laughed except Sansa. Sansa just cleared her throat. Everyone stops whatever that they're doing whenever she does this. It means she has something to say and everyone _should _listen.

"I heard they're not really homosexual," she said with a shrug. "Willas has a girlfriend back in Highgarden."

"Oh," the popular girls and the popular boys said simultaneously.

"LDR? That's so messed up," Jeyne commented with a sneer. Sansa wanted to smack her but she can't. Jeyne is this annoying force in her life; she's been following her since ninth grade, copying her fashion sense and has one goal in life: to beat Sansa in everything. _As if that's gonna happen._

"And where did you hear that?" Joffrey asked.

"I have my sources," Sansa beams.

"What kind of sources?" Jeyne raised an eyebrow. "Wikipedia?"

She snickered, "Oh poor, Jeyne. That's not the only source in the world."

"What about that Podrick? I bet he's too gay to function," Joffrey laughed.

Everyone laughed again. Everyone has to laugh whenever Joffrey said something that's supposed to be funny. It's a rule.

"He's dating someone too," Sansa countered. She saw a girl come up to Pod and Willas's bench. "He's dating _that_ girl."

"Meera Reed?" a jock asked. "I thought they're just Chem partners."

"They are. But you know, love moves in mysterious ways," she said with a smile.

Joffrey's face is now red. Sansa felt kinda bad for countering and lying to Joffrey, her future husband, Pod was obviously not dating the Reed girl and Willas has no girlfriend in Highgarden. _Because he's pursuing me, though I cannot tell a soul about it. _

But she has to do something. The gay rumor about Willas and Pod was so nasty, she can't help but to intervene. They're her friends after all, she hung out with them a few times, planning Gendry and Arya's future marriage and they're actually not boring. They're pretty cool, despite Pod's horrific fashion sense. And Willas, Willas is really adorable with his brown eyes that always twinkle when he smiled and his brown hair that's looks almost blond when the sunlight hits it. So Sansa has to do something. Sansa knew that when _she_ says that Pod and Willas are gay then the whole Baratheon Prep population will think that they're not gay.

Joffrey sat beside her and started twirling the loose curls of her red hair, "So Sansa. The gang is going to this new 50s themed diner in The Red Keep. Wanna come with us?"

Sansa smiled a bit crushed, and held Joffrey's hand and looked intently at his green eyes, "I can't. My little brother, Rickon has this ballroom thing later and I need to support him."

Joffrey rolled his eyes and sighed dejectedly, "Gods Sansa, we're just gonna eat. It'll be done in thirty minutes. Don't be such a kill joy."

Sansa wanted to snap at Joffrey. Yes, she does have a crush on him since forever started, but they're not officially an item. But she just smiled sadly and said, "I would love to, Joffrey, I really do." She said this as if the only thing that matters in the world is eating fries with Joffrey. "But I really want to support and watch my brother so I do have to ditch. No one's gonna be there with him. Mom is going to attend Bran's poetry recital and my sister..."

"Is a bitch. Fine," Joffrey left her side. "Jeyne, you wanna come?"

Jeyne Poole's face lightened with delight, "Of course. Of course. I really do." She sounded like she won a beauty pageant. Jeyne gave Sansa a smirk. In that moment, Sansa wanted to copy her sister Arya who always raised a middle finger whenever someone fucks up with her. But she's Sansa Stark and so she just smiled politely and said, "Jeyne, I think I've seen your dress before. In my closet."

After class, she went straight to King's Landing Kindergarten's auditorium. She saw Rickon, who's already dressed in an all white costume of tux with matching black ribbon on his chest, looking all cutey and lovable. His hair reminded Sansa of Elvis Presley. With him was Arya, which is quite shocking.

"Thank the gods you dressed him," Sansa beamed at her sister.

"Of course I did, I'm his sister," Arya said while combing Rickon's hair. Sansa felt a tug of warmth on her heart. She wished Arya is always this sweet and caring, not the angsty, all scowl teenage goth queen she always see in the halls.

"Mom said that we should record this so that we can embarrass Rickon's future girlfriend," Arya raised her own video cam. She started shooting Sansa, "How are you doing Sansa?"

Sansa smiled coyly, "I'm fine dear sister."

Her sister focused the camera to Rickon, "How about you, young lad? Are you nervous?"

"Where's Lora?" Rickons asked.

"Oh, Rickon, you haven't seen her yet?" Sansa started looking at the crowd, as if she knew what Lora looked like.

Rickon shook his head. Then his eyes gleamed, "Oh there she is!"

Lora was a little cutie pie with wild brown curls and big chocolatey eyes, just like her brother's. She's wearing an all white outfit too, a long sleeved blouse and a frilly skirt matched with silver high heels.

"Rickon!" Lora hugged her brother. _So cute!_

Rickon grinned the biggest grin, "I thought you'll never come."

Lora pinched Rickon's cheeks, "I won't miss it, silly."

"Lora! Your make-up," an old woman with wearing a fabulous white hat and a tee that says _Sword Swallower Through and Through._

Lora ran to her grandmother fast. Sansa watched the grandmother put blush-on on Lora's face. And they're not alone. With them was Willas who's charmingly pinning a loose hair on Lora's bun.

Willas saw her and waved at her. She smiled back, her heart fluttering stupidly.

Her sister nudged her, "Sansa we have a problem."

"What?"

Arya pointed at Lora, "That. That is our problem."

"What are you talking about?"

Arya sighed, "Sansa, look at Lora or whatever. Look closely. Please."

Sansa looked closely at Lora. _She's very delightful and adorable and Arya is going cray cray again. _But then she saw that Lora's hair looked like a wig and her legs looked more of a boy's than a girl's.

She stared at Arya. Arya just nodded.

The competition has started. Arya left Sansa so that she could find a better spot to shoot Rickon and Lora. Sansa wandered and found Willas, standing at the corner, waiting for Rickon and Lora's turn.

Sansa nudged him and that made him grin. He's too appealing when he grins, she noticed. "So what's Lora's real name?"

His chocolate eyes widened and then he chuckled, "So you noticed."

"No I did not. If it weren't for my sister, Lora could have fooled me. She really looks like a girl."

"She was born Loras Tyrell and now she's Lora."

"Does my brother know?"

Willas shook his brown hair, "I don't think so."

"It doesn't matter. As long as they're happy, right?"

Willas nodded, "Right."

"But Lora needs to tell Rickon her back story. They need to talk."

"I already told her that but she said that she's afraid. I told her that if Rickon really cares for her, he will accept her no matter what. After all, they're still kids. Their relationship is anything but serious."

Sansa agreed and thought that Willas must be a really remarkable brother, for accepting Lora and for supporting her in a ballroom competition. Joffrey never did that for Myrcella or for Tommen.

The two of them had a good conversation about baking and the new episode of _Hannibal _which Willas jokingly shared the story of Podrick wanting to tattoo Hugh Dancy's face on his arm. Sansa laughed at that.

_He's nice, cute, smart and sweet. Unlike Joffrey..._

Sansa shook her head and focused herself on the competition. She knew she likes Willas but she likes Joffrey better. She's been technically in love with the Baratheon boy since she was a freshman, when he first noticed her and called her pretty. And she won't get distracted by a Tyrell boy.

Rickon and Lora's routine was a shocker. The routine that they made was exactly the one that Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper did on _Silver Linings Playbook. _Rickon was off the beat but he's smilling as he twirls Lora around. Lora was the one who handled the whole dance. She's all shake of her ass and the charisma was all over her. Sansa saw the Tyrell grandmother dancing like a stage grandmother that she is while shooting Lora. The whole crowd roared when they finished. Lora even did a split that made Rickon grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.

Sansa and Willas shared a look.

~o~o~

Arya was about to go home she received a call from her father, "Hello?"

"Hey, Arya. Are you on the way to home now?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go to Braavos and become an assassin." She heard her father took a deep intake of breath and laughed, "I'm kidding Dad. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you okay? I'm baking cookies 'coz Rickon won the ballroom dancing and Bran placed second on his poetry thing."

"Kay. I'll see you."

When she reached the parking let she let out the most hostile scream of all.

All of her tires were flat. And completely destroyed as if someone hacked it out using some large knife.

"Fucking shit!" she's going to murder the fucking punk who did this to her baby. She's going to get his kidneys and eat it for breakfast. And then she'll flap open his backside and tie it up on her house's balcony so that everyone could see it.

In that moment, Arya can see the disappointed faces of her parents. _Why Arya? Why did you let this happen? I told you, Ned. We shouldn't have given Arya a car..._

"Uh...excuse me?"

"Fucking what?" she shouted at the one who asked her.

She saw the boy before. She saw him at Rickon's ballroom competition yesterday, talking to her sister. The boy patiently smiled, holding his cane on his left hand while the other one was being offered to her, "Hi, my name's Willas. Do you need any help?"

Arya ignored him, "Can you replace my tires again? If not, then fucking go."

"I'm sorry but I can't. But I do know a good repair shop, just around the corner."

He oddly sounded like a salesman, as if he's the one who blew up her precious car so that he can endorse this seedy repair shop. But Arya needed her car to be fixed ASAP. She cannot go home without it.

"Do you have the shop's number?"

"Yep. You can just call them, tell them where you are and they'll pick you and your car."

Willas gave her the number and said his goodbye. Arya called the number. A bored sounding boy answered and said that he will be picking her and the car up.

A medium sized tow truck arrived, making the good 'old students of Baratheon Prep look at Arya and her flat tires. Arya gave them the finger and they all scattered like birds. Arya sat beside the driver's seat.

The driver was fat, young, about her age, and has a smug smile on his stupid face, "You're Arya Stark, right?"

"Bitch, I might be."

"Haha, I love that comeback."

"Good for you." She didn't want to sound so bitchy but this thing with her tires depresses and agitated her. Does the whole school hate her enough that's why they did this? She was about to cry and so she just bite her lower lip instead.

The truck driver turned the music on. An upbeat, rock song started playing. Arya recognized it abruptly, "That's our song!" she gasped.

The guy snickered, "Yeah, your sound was pretty good. I downloaded this on iTune, by the way. Do you play around here?"

"We will play this weekend at The House of Black and White."

"I might watch."

Arya decided that she liked then fat guy.

They arrived at Tobho Mott's repair shop. Arya went down from the tow truck and watch as the fat guy called someone, "Gendry! We have one here!"

Arya chilled when she heard the name. She wanted to scream and tell the driver to take her car back to the school. She didn't need someone to repair her car anymore.

"What is it?"

Arya turned and saw Gendry Waters, shirtless. She swallowed.

He looked at her and saw that his blue eyes were surprised to see her, "Arya. What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?"

Gendry waved his hand, "I work around here. I'm the mechanic."

Arya tried her best not to look at his chest, at his stomach, both dripping with sweat. She realized that she's sweating too. _Is it always hot on a repair shop?_

"My car. Someone blew the tires up."

"Oh," he said. Then he smiled crookedly, resulting for a small dimple to appear. "I'll _check it out_."

Arya blushed when he said the last sentence. He smirked at her and moved to _check out_ her car. She watched as him move and bent down to tap the outsides of her tires. Arya gnawed her lower lip when he bended, her eyes couldn't help but to stare at his arse, at his flexing back.

When he stood up again, she abruptly looked away. She heard the fat guy laugh from the corner and said goodbye, for he still have a job to be done at the local diner.

"Who did this?" he asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Dunno. When I arrived at the parking lot, it's already flat," she sounded like she's about to cry.

"Hey, are you alright?'

She sniffed, "Just fix my fucking tires. I need to get home early."

Gendry stared at her; pity was evident on his blue eyes. He did have the bluest of eyes, she thought. She looked away and jutted her jaw up. She's not the one to be pitied. She's the bully, everyone's scared of her. Not the other way around.

"You should probably kill whoever did this," Gendry muttered.

"Already on it."

He smiled again, his hand absentmindedly scratching his dark hair. "Well, I should probably get it done."

Arya gnawed her lip again for now, as he raised his arm to scratch his dark hair, she could see how prominent his biceps were, how dangerously low his jeans were. She stared at her shoes.

He started doing his work, while Arya settled on a mono block chair and texted her Dad that she might get home late. She watched Gendry bend down to get the flat tires out, watched him roll around the new tires and put it on her car. She watched him whistle while he's doing this. She recognized the whistle. It was _I Want Candy._

"You like that song?" she asked awkwardly.

He glanced at her, smiling again, "Yeah. You know this band, _Valar Dohaeris_? They're pretty cool."

She smirked, "Yeah, I heard that too. They're gonna be bigger than Gwen Stefani, I'm telling you."

"Really?" he said as he pulled out a tire with a groan. Arya licked her lips. "The lead guitarist is amazing."

She felt her cheeks heathen up, "Was she?"

"Yep."

Arya saw a lot of things as he work, his impressive back muscles, his face scrunching up when he focused on something, the way he rubbed himself with the white towel because he's all sweaty and such.

Then he stopped and asked her, "Enjoying the view?"

She rolled her eyes, "Can you please hurry up? I really need to get home."

"Sure, m'lday."

"Do not call me that."

"As m'lday commands."

"Stop calling me m'lady!" she warned. Then she whispered to herself, "Maybe if you stop flexing you'll get something done."

"I don't flex."

She turned red, "I didn't say anything about flexing."

"Sure, sure."

After a few minutes, he was done. "There. All fixed." He started the engine to make sure that the vehicle will move properly. The car started releasing a noise but then it stopped. Gendry started it again but then it stopped.

Gendry opened the hood of Arya's car and checked the engine, "Fuck."

"What happened?"

"Whoever did this is an asshole. I might kill them too."

Arya stood up from her chair and stand beside Gendry. She can smell him; all of his sweat and oil glory. And she kinda liked it.

"Did you just sniff me?" Gendry asked.

Arya ignored him, "What's wrong with the engine?"

"The disc brake is broken and someone pulled out your old batteries and replaced it with a new one that is totally incompatible. And there's also the fact that the-"

"So you mean my car is all fucked up?" her mind drifted to her parents' disappointed faces. They don't really want her to have a car yet but she begged and pleaded promising that she will take care of it, love it as if it's her son. And now some punk made a shit out of it. "You need to fix it! Right now!"

"I can fix it, but you'll probably get it by tomorrow."

"What? No way!"

"Way. Come back tomorrow," he closed her hood. "I can't do this, I need to buy a new battery for you, we have no one spared that can fit your car and I have a Calc test tomorrow that I need to pass."

Arya bite her lower lip again. _How the hell am I going to go home?_

"I can take you home."

She stared at Gendry. He said it as if she's not meant for her to hear. He's staring up to the ceiling as if he wants the gods the open it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he shrugged and he sounded kind of shy. "If you want to."

She nodded, "Okay." It was getting dark anyway and her father will probably be worried if she won't get her ass back before seven. And it was nothing. She's just a girl needing a ride.

Only she's Arya Stark and this is Gendry, The Bull.

"I'll just put on a shirt-"

_Don't._

"And close the shop."

After putting on a dark t-shirt, much to her dismay, and closing the shop, Gendry gave her a spare helmet and led her to his motorcycle. He hopped in and started the engine, "Come in."

Arya thanked the gods that she wore jeans that day. The motorcycle vibrated under her as she begrudgingly put her hands on top of Gendry's shoulders. Gendry roared the motorcycle into life.

He drove his motorcycle faster than what Arya would like. She dug her nails on his shoulders as she grasped it for support; but it's not helping her. And so she moved her hands away and put her arms around his waist instead, and leaned her whole upper body against his hard back and closed her eyes. She can feel him tensing up underneath her touch. She can feel the stress and distress coming to her and so she laid her head against his shoulder. She can smell him again. She sniffed him _again_, hoping the loud roar of the motorcycle will block it.

The motorcycle stopped. Arya looked around her and saw her house, the lights inside twinkling, inviting her home. "How did you know where I live?"

"Uh...Google Maps."

"You used Google Maps?"

"Yep."

Arya untangled herself from Gendry and hopped down from the motorcycle and said, "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome," he said using that crooked smile again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Fix it, okay?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Gendry's motorcycle was brought to life when he said, "It's a date."

Arya watched him drove off with her mouth hanging.

~o~o~

Little did they know, Eddard Stark was looking from his bedroom window, clutching his hand against his chest.

Then he screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"

**In other news, I'm going to start a series of Modern AU drabbles (I can't write canon, I'm such a loser) dedicated to my OTP, so if you have any prompts and such, PM me here or tell it on the review or just message me on my tumblr_ gendryandtheleeches_. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of poking and a lot of fluff...**

**Chapter 5:**

"_It's a date."_

_It's a date._

_IT'S A DATE._

"AAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Arya groaned as she buried her face to her pillows. She's in her bedroom in a Saturday morning. It's still six o'clock and from what she could see from the light pouring into her window, she could say that it will be a sunny day.

Normally, Arya was still sleeping in this time especially if it's a Saturday but nevertheless she still woke up early, The Bull's words echoing in her ears. After that she couldn't sleep.

_Why should it bother me? Even if it kills me I will never go out with that bastard. Never._

And that bastard can never do anything about it. She will simply go to the shop, pay for her car and drove off. She won't let Gendry get into her.

She won't let his abs divert her, let his blue eyes distract her, let his crooked smile with a slight dimple make her knees wobbly.

And besides his abs were not _that _good, yes they're abs, but she has seen much better. They're just _abs_, something that is common to most men. Yes his abs were nice and it made her hands curious to touch it but it's just _abs_!

And so what if he has blue eyes? Her mother's eyes were blue, so thus Sansa's and Robb's and Rickon's and Bran's and a million other people. Yes, they're the deepest of blue that she has ever seen, but they're just blue eyes. Something that shouldn't bother her.

And his smile? That smile was simply _stupid_. Who smiles crookedly anyway? Who smile as if the other part of the lip should be enticingly higher than the lower one? _I bet he forces himself to smile like that. I bet he thinks he's cute when he does that. I bet he always practice that smile in front of the mirror while he's shirtless, fresh from the shower. _That smile is not normal and not cute and definitely not hot or anything remotely good. It's just stupid.

And why does Gendry wants to date her anyway? Arya can never fathom why all of the sudden, The Bull is interested on her. Maybe he's making fun of her. Can't he make fun of anybody else? Is he as bored as she is, with her restraining herself from cutting all the stupid palm trees at her pretentious school, that he decided that _oh I'm going to ask Arya Stark on a date because it will be fun_? Why is he playing with her?

Arya completely forgot about going back to sleep. Instead, she went straight to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed her teeth furiously. After that, she wore her most used shirt, the grey shirt with a wolf printed in it, the one that was too big for her, the one that made her mother cringe whenever she wore it. She grabbed her ratty jean shorts and her Chucks. She didn't bother putting a sock before wearing it. She hastily combed her short hair while looking at the mirror. There. In her worst clothes, face that was clear of make-up and hair that looked like a bird's nest, Arya was sure that Gendry will never want to date her. When he saw her in this get-up he'll completely back off.

She was glad that her parents were still in bed, probably having sex, and that none of her siblings were outside of their respective rooms. She got out of the house and took a cab. She hoped that when she arrived, the car was already done and that Gendry was not there. _Maybe he's still asleep._ _Shirtless in his bed, his long lashes touching his cheeks..._

Arya shook the thought off from her head. Finally the cab arrived at Tobho Mott's shop. Arya paid the fare and entered the establishment.

She saw Gendry almost immediately and she almost ran off but then he noticed her. "Arya?" he asked, his face filled with confusion. "Why are you early?"

Arya noticed that he's wearing a white tee matched with jeans. She was suddenly disappointed. "I want to get my car."

She also noticed that his blue eyes lingered longer on her legs. She saw a faint of red appearing on his cheeks while he looked away, "Well it's not yet ready."

"Wow, how slow can you get?"

"I'm not slow," he chuckled. His eyes drifted again to her legs as if they cannot help themselves. Arya wanted to cover her legs. She also didn't want to. "Actually it's almost finished. You can sit down and wait."

He pointed on a chair at the side. Arya sat herself there and remembered that she's at the same position as yesterday. Only Gendry was shirtless and his eyes do not kept on checking her bare legs. She should have chosen her pajamas with pandas all over it over this slutty pair of shorts. She watched him work again. His face was all serious as if there's nothing in this world aside from her car. And he was whistling a familiar tune.

The tune came from her band's original composition called _Eyes on You_. The song was written by Asha describing her first meeting with Tyene. It was one of the _Valar Dohaeris _songs that Viserys needed to edit because it was too 'sexual'. Arya remembered that Asha almost punched Viserys for doing that but Viserys said that they need to keep things PG-13, make the lyrics as innocent as possible and let the audience decipher it. Viserys said that he wouldn't let people sexualize this band; they will not sell sex but music. Their band manager also added that they will still keep the sexiness with the way the guitars were strung; the way drum beat its beat. The end product was beautiful and it's one of Arya's favorite song from their collections of unheard songs.

And Gendry was whistling it.

"You know that song?" she asked almost hesitantly.

Gendry nodded, "Yep. Great track you got there."

"Where did you hear it?"

"New song on your band's Youtube channel," he smiled crookedly and Arya almost lost it.

"You're subscribed on my band's channel?"

"Why not?"

"You like our music?"

Gendry pushed his hair back absentmindedly. His hair was black as if someone poured an ink on it when The Bull was still young. "I like it. It's like _The Pretty Reckless_ and _The Naked and Famous _had a baby."

He said it like he's reciting something.

"You don't really listen to them, don't you?"

Apparently he cannot lie. Gendry shook his head, "No."

Arya got up from her chair and pushed Gendry's shoulders. That made Gendry surprised; he was completely offhanded by the attack. Gendry bellowed, "What the fuck?"

Arya pushed him again, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Arya poked a finger on his hard chest, "You." Poke. "Wrecked." Poke. "My car." Poke. "Didn't you?"

Gendry grabbed her wrist and now Arya was the one caught off guard. She can feel her pulse beating against her wrist and she's sure that he can feel it too. The touch made the hair on her skin tingle and she's also sure he can feel it too. He said, "I didn't wreck your car. Why would I do that?"

"Because you have this, I don't know what to call it, a delusion or this game that was playing on your head that I will go out with you. You're doing this so that you can _seduce _me!"

His jaw dropped slightly but then he laughed, a sound vibrating from his throat to his body, radiating off him. "I'm not seducing you. How can I seduce you when I'm working?"

She didn't answer. She just poked her other hand on her chest again, all of her anger pouring into it. She wanted to slap him or punch him or do something really nasty to his stupid face but for some reason she didn't. "You're not seducing me. And you can never seduce me. I won't do anything as idiotic as _that_."

"Are you sure?" He looked down at her t-shirt, at the huge t-shirt with a wolf print on it.

She nodded, sure. She won't let this bastard get to her, play her. "Yes. I'm sure." She poked his chest again.

They were standing way too close. Arya saw his eyes floated on her eyes, then on her lips. She gnawed her lower lip not knowing what to do. Then she saw him swallow and she knew what she _has _to do. She let her other hand, the one that was not caged by Gendry's hand, lay on his chest. She can feel his heart thumping underneath. Arya felt a lot more adventurous. She let her hand wander on his chest, feeling his strong muscles there. She continued to bite her lip, wondering why she's doing this while liking the way his breath hitch up, the way his neck turn red, the way his blue eyes bored on her.

"Ahem."

The two jumped out from each other. The fat guy from yesterday, the one called Hot Pie was gawking at them while holding a piece of hotdog. He took a bite before saying, "Gendry. Tobho Mott was calling you."

Gendry looked at Arya then at Hot Pie then at Arya. "I'll be back," he said, hesitant to leave her alone. Arya crossed her arms and watched as Gendry leave.

Hot Pie checked her car, "Hmm. Your car is already finished."

"What?"

Hot Pie waved his free hand over the engine, "Yep. It's already in tip top shape."

_That fucker. _"Can I get it now?"

Hot Pie opened the car for the driver then started the car. It's already starting. "Yep you can."

Arya fished out her wallet, released a couple of bucks then gave it to Hot Pie, "Keep the change. Give The Bull a tip."

Arya entered her car then started driving off.

~o~o~

Willas thought that he will see a happy Bull when he and Pod entered the garage shop.

But boy, he was wrong.

The Bull was in a very bad mood. He kept on grunting as he work on an old Ferrari, he kept on throwing the screw at the place wherein Pod is standing. After he finished, he looked at Pod and Willas. Both boys stared at their shoes, guilty for a reason that they do not have any idea what it was.

All of a sudden, Gendry grabbed their hair and dragged them at the corner of the shop, away from the steel clang and the heat of the old engines. The boys shouted their protests, begging Gendry to stop and put their hairs down. He did, but he still grabbed their shirts and pulled them closer to him, making them stand on their tip toes. Gendry was _way _bigger and _way _stronger than the two of them.

"You two," he hissed. "You two wrecked Arya's car."

"Yes, yes, yes," Pod said, his eyes were close. "I did it! I killed the American dream!"

Both Willas and Gendry were confused on what poor Pod was saying. Gendry let go of their shirts making them land back to their heels and staggering a bit backwards. The two exhaled a relief.

"Did you two do it?" Gendry asked again a bit calmer this time.

"Yes," Willas admitted, guilt washing over him.

He has gone crazy. He knew that the idea was mad and probably gets them in jail or whatever but he cannot erase the heinous plan out of his head. He thought of the many ways of making Gendry and Arya closer and since Gendry works in a mechanic shop and Arya seems to love her flashy car, he thought of this: wrecking Arya's car to make her go to the shop where Gendry is working. It went perfectly swell, though Pod became a little crazy when they did the wrecking during third period. His friend made insane things to Arya's engine to make sure that it will never run without the help of the friendly mechanic.

"But I'm sorry, okay?" Willas said, with sincerity. "It's just that I kept on thinking about the ways wherein she could like you..."

"But do you really have to wreck the girl's car?" Gendry asked. "Do you really have to do that? I can do this thing with Arya, Willas. I can." Gendry sounded as if he's not that sure but Willas did not say anything. "Just...don't do shit like that to _her_. Arya was really upset with what you've done. Do you think Sansa will like you if she found out that you fucking took all the air out of her sister's tires?"

Willas's brown eyes widened, "Oh no. Please don't say anything to Sansa!"

"I won't. But from now on you will leave Arya to me, okay?"

The two boys nodded. Then Pod asked the question, "But did it work? Did you score with Arya?"

Gendry looked like he's about to punch Pod with his fists. Pod mumbled his sorry; his eyes were now glued on his pricey shoes. Gendry glared at the both of them, "Stupid things like that will get me nowhere to Arya."

"I have a solution," Willas said. "Arya's band, _Valar Dohaeris _will play at The House of Black and White this evening."

"The House of Black and White?" Gendry huffed. "I can't go there."

"But why?" It's a cool place," Willas has never been in the said club but he has heard that it's really dope there.

"It's filled with hipsters and people that I don't like," Gendry said.

"We can come with you. Pod and I. We can go there with you."

Gendry thought about it for a moment, "So Arya will play there."

"Yes. Live."

"Hmmm," Gendry grinned at them as he tapped their heads. "You two will take care of my drinks, okay?"

~o~o~

"Mom, Dad."

Arya watched as her sister smile at their parents who were both watching the television. "Yes sweetie?" Catelyn asked.

Sansa took Arya's hand then winked. Arya made a face but Sansa didn't see it.

"Arya and I are going out tonight."

Eddard Stark snapped his eyes on his two daughters, "_Going out_?"

"It's this thing wherein people go out of the house, Dad," Arya said exasperatedly. "Because they're bored with their surroundings."

Sansa pinched her wrists. Arya went, _ouch_.

"Stop with the snark, Arya," their father said, standing up. Arya saw her mother sigh probably tired with her husband's bullshit. "Don't you ever think I didn't saw you come home last night. Without your car. With a boy."

Sansa eyed her sister, shock with this news. Arya sighed, "Dad, my tires got flat last night, okay? The mechanic goes to my school too and he knows me. He offered a ride."

"How can a mechanic manage to study in Baratheon Prep?"

"Maybe the same way that I got in. Pay tons of money even though there's a nice public school just around the corner."

Eddard looked like he's about to chain Arya so that she can never go out again. Thankfully, Sansa interfered, "Dad, Arya and I are not going somewhere dangerous. We're going at my friend Mya Stone's house. She's good in Math and both Arya and I have a bit of problem with numbers."

"So this is a tutoring session. Not some party that involves alcohol and drugs and sex?"

"No Dad," the Stark girls said simultaneously.

"Be back before eight."

"Actually we're thinking about sleeping there." Sansa smiled the smile that she usually uses whenever she wants something so badly from her parents.

"Fine. But I will call later to check up on you two."

The girls hurried to their respective rooms. Arya cannot contain her glee. She texted her band mates, telling them that she's about to go there with them. She grabbed her backpack and hastily put her necessities there including her toothbrush. After doing these, she saw Sansa leaning against her door. Her sister said, "Come on. Before Dad changes his mind."

The girls ran through the stairs and said their quick goodbye to their parents. The two get inside Sansa's car, a pink convertible, much to Arya's disdain. Sansa started the car and drove off.

"This is too exciting!" Sansa gushed. "This is the first time that I'll be seeing your band play live!"

"What? You're coming with me?"

"Duh. Why did I wear this awesome outfit if I won't be coming with 'ya?"

Arya eyed the outfit her sister was wearing. Sansa was wearing a black dress matched with fishnet stockings and black boots. _How come she looks nice while I look like I just came out from the bed? I'm the one who's going to fucking play! _

"Don't worry, sis. I have a happy first gig gift for you!"

"It's not my first gig."

"Whatever. Open that orange bag."

Arya opened the orange bag and saw _clothes _in it. The orange bag contained a see through blouse that has slits on the side. Arya's sure that her black bra will be seen through it. There's also a black short inside and Arya blushed at the memory of Gendry eyeing her legs. _Thank the gods he's not going there._

"Sansa, this is a rock club not a strip club."

"Chillax, sis. Everyone at _The House of Black and White _wears that kind of clothes."

"You've been in _The House of Black and White_?"

"Yep."

Arya cannot imagine Sansa being in a club such as The House of Black and White. Arya shrugged. She won't be looking like a horse when she played at her band's first legit gig. She took off her shirt and replaced it with the scandalous blouse. She did the same to the jeans that she's wearing.

Sansa gave her thumbs up, "You look fine sis."

"Whatever. Are you sure you wanna come?"

"Yep. Mya's not in her house actually. She's in the club where you're gonna play. She says she loves your band. She saw a video of you guys in Youtube."

Arya cannot help but to feel pride at that.

"Arya..."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a band? Until earlier wherein you need to get out of the house?"

"Do you have to know everything?"

"No. It's just that I'm your sister. You can share your secrets with me."

Arya didn't know what to answer with that. She's never that close with her sister, yes they're sisters but they have different personalities. Sansa likes pretty things, pretty boys that were actually douchebags like Joffrey and she does everything pretty. While Arya...well.

They finally arrived at the club, awkwardly. Arya saw Viserys outside the club talking to a blond woman that Arya has never seen before. Sansa parked the car and then the two walked towards the entrance.

"Viserys!" Arya called. The Targaryen boy waved at her.

"Thank the gods you managed to come here," Viserys said with a grin.

"I know," Arya mumbled. "Um...this is my sister Sansa. Sansa this is Viserys the band's manager."

The two exchanged pleasantries. Sansa said that the pants that Viserys was wearing looked cool. That made Viserys grin.

_Always the charmer._

"By the way," Viserys put his arms around the blonde girl's waist. "This is Doreah. She's Dany's English teacher. Doreah, this is Arya. My amazing lead guitarist."

Doreah smiled at Arya and said hello. Arya said hello too. This is the girl who made Viserys late at their last practice. The woman was beautiful but Arianne is _waaayy _hotter.

The foursome entered the establishment. Arya has been in The House of Black and White several times before but she has never seen this so packed. The hallway plastered with posters of iconic rock bands and lighted by green lights was full of people so Arya and Sansa had a hard time entering. Arya checked on to her sister to make sure that she was not lost. Sansa seemed to handle herself well, her head nodding against the blaring music.

They finally entered the main room wherein the people were dancing against the music of the opening act that was playing at the stage located at the center of the room. Some people were hanging out at the VIP lounge upstairs, drinking their drinks and looking down at the commotion downstairs. Arya cannot help but to grin as she move and follow Viserys backstage. This is it. At that very stage, her band will play their hearts out. She promised herself that she will give everything that she has.

They arrived at the backstage, already sweaty. Arya greeted her band mates who were all wearing the almost same get-up that she's wearing. Tyene even took it to the extremes, she's wearing a leotard tights and only her purple bra as her top. Arya introduced her sister to the gang. Asha hugged Sansa; they already knew each other and hung out a few times when the Greyjoys were visiting Winterfell. Tyene and Arianne waved at Sansa while Meera altogether ignored her. Arya knew why. Meera also goes at Baratheon Prep and she knew how Sansa roll when they're in the halls. Sansa will never say hi to the hipster geek Meera. Sansa didn't seem to mind.

Viserys now introduced his new lady friend to the _Valar Doahaeris _members. The band members mumbled their greetings except for Arianne who did a Meera. She ignored Doreah and asked Arya if she's ready to meet Jaqen H'gar.

"Arianne, we're about to play at one of the best clubs in Westeros. And you're asking me if I'm willing to date this might be dickhead."

"He's not a dickhead, Arya. He might be a bit mysterious but he's a real sweetheart."

Sansa cut off the conversation, "No need for that Arianne. My little sister is dating somebody else."

"Oh really? Who was it?"

"The hot mechanic," Sansa answered.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Stop this now Arianne and please shut the fuck up Sansa. We need to focus on our playing not to this nonsense matchmaking."

After a few moments, Sansa said her goodbye to Arya telling her that she has to meet Mya at the VIP lounge. But before leaving, Sansa hugged her sister tightly saying that she's proud of her. Arya felt a rush of love for her sister that she didn't know where to place.

When Sansa exit, Meera nudged her, "Your sister is a bitch."

"What?" Arya pushed Meera away. "Don't call my sister a bitch!"

Meera's green eyes were quite feral but Arya knew that the anger was not boring on her, "But she is. Your sister started a rumor that I'm dating Podrick Payne."

"Who the fuck is Podrick Payne?"

"My lab partner. And not only dating. Now there's a rumor that I'm carrying that Payne boy's baby. And for some unknown magic my LDR boyfriend heard about it and now we're not speaking. I will never date Pod. Let alone have sex with him. The guy is the gayest gay that I've ever met."

"Hey!" Asha said from the corner. "Stop hating on us you loser."

Meera gave Asha the finger then turned to Arya.

"Tell your sister that her nice sister act will never fool me," Meera said full anger on her face. "She's just being nice to you because she needs something from you. She's a fucking ice queen bitch. Tell her that."

Arya wanted to punch Meera on the face for saying that but she restrained herself. After all, Meera was her friend, her only friend in Baratheon Prep and they're about to play in a few minutes. But Arya couldn't help but to think is Sansa really having a hidden agenda on her? Did Sansa helped her lie to their parents, gave her clothes and hugged her tightly because she needs something?

These thoughts were mildly erased from Arya's head when she heard Viserys calling her saying that they're about to play.

~o~o~

"Why are you laughing?" Willas asked Gendry who cannot stop laughing.

"Y-you l-ook..."

"Look what?"

Gendry stopped laughing and stared at Pod and him. Then he started laughing again.

"Just tell it bro," Pod said.

That made Gendry stopped from guffawing like a cow, "Don't call me bro."

Pod stared at the cement, "Okay."

Gendry tried to keep his face straight but Willas could see that he's having a hard time. "Why are you wearing eyeliners?"

Willas and Pod stared at each other. Willas could see the black eyeliner around Pod's eyes, making the other guy looked so _goth _plus with the spiky hair. "This is a rock concert right?" Pod asked.

"Yeah but no one said in the protocol that people should put eyeliner," Gendry smiled at them. "Come on losers. We're getting in."

The three faced the bouncer who was bigger than Gendry. Willas took out his fake ID that says that he's 22. Pod did that too.

The bouncer looked at Gendry. "The Bull," the bouncer spat.

Gendry nodded, "That's me."

Willas watched as Gendry stood straight in front of the bouncer as if the bouncer was not bigger than him, as if he can knock the bouncer down with his icy blue glare.

Then The Bouncer started laughing like crazy and enveloped Gendry in a hug. Gendry laughed too. Pod and Willas was shock by this new development.

"The Bull! I miss you!" the bouncer said.

"I miss you, too bro."

Pod snorted, "Wow. _He_ can say bro but _I_ cannot say it."

The bouncer tapped Gendry's back, "Welcome back. It's not the same without you here."

"How's everyone?"

"They're fine."

"The boss?"

"Cranky as ever. Good thing Jaqen is keeping him in his toes."

"Good 'ol Jaqen," Gendry muttered under his breath. Willas noted that The Bull sounded bitter.

The bouncer frowned, "Gendry. Jaqen is a nice guy."

"Well not to me," Gendry said. "Not anymore."

"How about all of your drinks are on me?" The bouncer nodded at Willas's direction. "And at your goth friends too.

Gendry laughed, "That sounds great."

Willas has used his fake ID several times before but The House of Black and White is the biggest club that he has been in. The most packed too. Gendry led them to the bar. Willas and Pod sat on the stool, looking so out of place in this very out of this world place. The bartender grinned upon seeing Gendry and raised an eyebrow when he saw Willas and his guyliner. Willas silently cursed Pod on insisting that they wear eyeliner just so they can look rock and roll. Gendry ordered three beers. He pushed the bottle towards Willas and Pod.

Willas casually took a sip and watch as the band on the stage play with intense passion. The songs were good and the people rocking out to it were so fun to watch. He checked his friends. Pod was looking at someone at the corner while Gendry was seriously talking to the bartender. Willas kept on sipping his beer. He finished his bottle faster than he expected. He ordered a bottle again and was mid way through it when he saw Sansa.

Sansa was upstairs, on the VIP lounge dancing against the beat. She's wearing a short dress and her actions were anything but prim and proper, the kind that Sansa Stark will never do in school. Willas left his stool and went upstairs.

"Sansa," he drawled.

Sansa started looking around trying to find out who called her. She found Willas. "Willas?"

She sounded disappointed, as if she's sad that Willas was there. But why?

"I didn't know you're coming," she smiled making his worried go away.

"I wouldn't miss this. I love your sister's band."

Sansa grinned, "Well me too."

Someone called the attention of the crowd. "Hello everyone! Are you having fun tonight?" The crowd roared.

Both Sansa and Willas looked from the VIP lounge down to the center stage.

"I am here to introduce to you the band that is making waves on the internet these days," the announcer said. "Their videos are a huge hit these days and we are proud to put these hot chicks on our stage tonight!"

"Ladies and Gents, give it up for..._VALAR DOHAERIS!"_

The crowd started chanting for Valar Dohaeris as the band assembled on stage. Sansa's cheer was the loudest of all.

The vocalist did a mic test, "Hello my name is Arianne on vocals." Arianne pointed on Arya, "Arya on lead guitars. Meera on keyboard, Asha on bass and Tyene on drums. And we are Valar Dohaeris!"

The drummer started counting, "1,2,3,4..."

Valar Dohaeris started playing and the crowd started dancing to it. They sounded like noise pop and punk, very danceable and the lyrics were easy to remember. Willas started tapping his foot while Sansa started dancing, her red hair flying around her.

Willas was mesmerized. He has never seen something as beautiful and as engaging as Sansa Stark. Willas started moving too, dancing as Arianne sing a song about revolution, as Arya strum her guitar. He's dancing with Sansa.

"Willas!"

"What?"

"Your cane!"

Willas looked at his hand. He had left his cane at the stool downstairs. He's not limp anymore!

"Oh my gods," he muttered shocked. He started doing crazy dance moves that includes a very hard footwork. He'd done it.

Sansa with her glee hugged him tightly. Willas wrapped his arms around her, smelling her strawberry scent, his hands wandering on her waist, thinking what it will feel like to touch her without anything on.

"Sansa!"

The two broke apart. A girl with brown hair and a dress quite similar to Sansa's was looking at them, a smirk on her face.

"Jeyne," Sansa said.

"Sansa, what are you doing with Willas Tyrell?"

Sansa moved a step away from Willas, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. What are you doing here?"

"Well don't you know?" Jeyne asked. "Joffrey is here!"

Sansa's eyes turned big, "Joffrey?" She gushed.

"Yep. So are you coming or not?"

Sansa gave Willas an apologetic look and mouthed a sorry before following Jeyne.

~o~o~

Valar Dohaeris was better live.

Gendry noted that the vocalist's voice never faltered and that the instruments were well practiced. The crowd really enjoyed them and their energy.

But Gendry could care less about the crowd. He's looking at Arya, the little guitarist who kept on strumming the big notes. Arya was swaying as she play, her skin flushed because of the sweat, her grey eyes were big and luminous as she look at the enthusiastic crowd. And she's beaming. The beam that Gendry hope that he will see when Arya saw her car, all ready and better than ever. But he never saw it.

Instead, he saw her flushed and felt her hand over his chest. His heart started beating hard at the memory of it. He was about to lean down to kiss her, ending this game once and for all but then stupid Hot Pie came in and called him. When he came back, Arya Stark left with her kiss.

"These girls are hot," a guy nudged Gendry.

"Yeah," he said though he's not interested in making small conversations.

"I really like the one wearing a bra but the small girl in guitars is fine, mate."

He was about to punch the guy when someone called him, "Gendry."

He turned and saw Jaqen H'gar grinning at him. "Gendry. Long time no see."

Is this night going to get worse? "Yeah. You too Jaqen."

"A man haven't seen you for ages. A man wonders where you've been?"

Gendry snickered, "Please stop talking in third person. It still creeps me out."

Jaqen chuckled, "You haven't changed my brother."

"Don't call me brother."

He moved away from the bastard that was Jaqen H'gar. He found a spot wherein he can listen and watch Arya without anyone bothering him. He's finishing his third beer when the set for Valar Dohaeris finished with an earsplitting howl from the audience.

~o~o~

"YOU GUYS DID IT!" Viserys hollered as he group hugged his band. Arya gamely joined the hug enjoying this overwhelming sense of accomplishment running through her veins. Tyene and Ashas started kissing while Arianne kept on hugging Viserys even though Doreah was in the corner watching.

"You did great," Meera said with a smile.

Arya hugged her friend and said, "You too, babe."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just upset because my boyfriend and I are on a hard place."

"S'okay. Let's not fight again. And don't call Sansa a bitch. She's not."

The band went out from the backstage to enjoy the party and the last band about to perform outside. Arya went straight to the bar and ordered her beer, smiling at the people recognizing her in the crowd. She ordered a drink and watched the new band playing when Arrianne arrived with a man.

"Arya," Arianne said with a smile. "This is Jaqen, a long time friend of mine. Jaqen this is Arya, my band mate."

Jaqen was tall, has a face like Jared Leto's and weird hair. He's like the bad boy Arya has always imagined, has an enigmatic smile and a mysterious aura.

"Nice to meet you, lovely girl," the man greeted.

"Yeah you too," Arya jumped out from her stool angry all of the sudden. She left Arianne with the Jaqen guy and tried to find a place wherein no one would bother her. _How many times do I have to tell anyone that I don't want anyone!_

She was looking around a spot when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch," she yelled. "Watch your step, fucker."

"Are you always this angry?"

She looked up and sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Gendry grinned.

"Do you work _everywhere_?"

"No. I _used _to work here. Nice set, by the way."

"Thanks."

The two were completely silent for a few minutes. The club was not going to go anywhere near tiredness. And Arya's vision was now blurry because of the fatigue and the alcohol.

"You want to get out?"

Arya groaned, "I told you I'm not going out with you."

"Not going out like that. Going out I mean people leaving a place because they're bored. Or drunk."

That sounded oddly familiar. Arya nodded and walked towards the outside of the bar.

Cool air greeted the two as they went out. Gendry said his goodbye to the bouncer who grinned back and told Arya that she's a one hell of a player. That made Arya smile as she sat down on the cold pavement outside. The chilly air entered her see through blouse.

"Who made you wear that?" Gendry asked, sitting beside her. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

She stared at the jacket. Gendry noticed it, "What?"

"That's it? You're not even going to put it around my shoulders?" she added in a whiny voice.

Gendry laughed, "Do you want me to do that m'lady?"

"Do not call me m'lady!"

"Do you want me to put the jacket around your shoulders?"

She grinned, "Nah."

They talked about the falling acorns around the pavement and the weird couple fighting at the corner. She initiated a game, they try to act out what the couples where saying.

"Ehmagerd!" Arya imitated the woman on the corner in her whiny little girl's voice making Gendry chuckle. "How come you did not remember our two day anniversary?"

"I'm sorry honey," Gendry faked a British accent that was both funny and a tad bit sexy. "But I never thought there's a thing such as a two day anniversary."

"Ehamagerd! You don't love me! Oh my gawd! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

"Sorry my love. Here have a _Kit Kat_"

"Don't touch me oh my gawd you have herpes don't touch me!"

Gendry ended up rolling at the floor laughing while Arya cannot help but to produce her snort-slash-laugh, not caring if she sounded like a horse. After a few moments, the laughter died down.

The entrance of the club opened. Arya saw her sister Sansa talking to some of the girls who always make snide remarks about Arya. Arya sighed stood up from the pavement, "I've got to go. My sister is my ride for tonight."

Gendry stood up too and said, "Okay."

"Goodbye Gendry," Arya said with a smile.

"Goodbye, m'lady."

"Don't call me that!"

"As m'lady commands."

Arya left Gendry on the sidewalk with a smile on her face. She saw Sansa waved at her. She ran to her sister. Sansa put her arms around Arya and said, "That was fucking awesome, sis."

Arya's grey eyes widened, "You said _fucking_. Are you drunk?"

"Please. I say fuck all the time."

Arya gets inside Sansa's car, ready to go to Mya Stone's place when she remembered that she's still wearing Gendry's jacket.

**Looks like Gendry is now going somewhere XD. **

**Guys, the follows for this fic has hit 100 and I am so happy and thankful for all the love and support that you've been giving to this *hugs* I LOVE YOU ALL OH MY GODS! **

**Someone asked me if I am going to keep the plot close to the original movie and the answer is not really. As you can see I added something mysterious on Gendry's back story that you just have to watch out for, but still I'm gonna steal some scenes from the movie (*ahem* the party scene *ahem*)**

**Oh and btw, I may not update that regularly anymore because school officially started in my country (I know, bummer). Anyway, expect an update every weekend, but try not to expect that much...my sched is going to go cray cray.**

**But even though I won't be able to update that regularly, remember that I will **_**always**_** update. I won't leave this fic hanging in nowhere.**

**And don't worry you will see Lora Tyrell in the next update :P**

**Anyway, reviews are still loved XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is super short. Don't kill me.**

**Chapter 6:**

"What is this shit?" Gendry asked his eyes boring over a yellow piece of paper. It said _Friday Evening. At Edric Dayne's house._

They're just outside Baratheon Prep, looking like they're exchanging pot.

"It's an invitation," Willas answered.

"To a party," Pod added.

"A secret party," the two said in unison.

Gendry raised an eyebrow at them, "So is this the Edric Dayne revenge plot?

Pod went, "That motherfucker will be in total shock. He will get a stroke and a heart attack in one single night."

"And why are you showing this to me?"

"Because," Willas said. "You will ask Arya to go with you in that party."

"I don't do high school parties."

Pod groaned, "Oh suck it up, dude. It's just once."

Gendry crumpled the paper and shot it on Pod's face. Pod caught it with his hands and promised himself to never call The Bull _dude _again.

"Fine," Gendry said. "I'll ask her."

Willas and Pod fist pumped the air.

"How are you guys going to keep this from Edric Dayne? I mean, if you're going to put posters around the school today?"

"Edric is on a mathlete competition today," Pod said confidently. "He won't be at school 'till Monday morning."

Gendry did a slow clap and said, "Hmm. Impressive."

The three went to their lockers together. Willas saw a bit of change as he walked down the halls with Gendry in the front. It's like they're moving in slow motion, his brown eyes liking the way the people's jaw drop when they saw him with Gendry, people noticing that he's not using his cane anymore because of some divine intervention.

Then he heard the mumblings.

"Oh my gods."

"They're friends with The Bull?"

"How the fuck did that happened?"

"Willas looked cute without his cane."

The last comment just threw him off. The cane made him ugly?

Willas swore he's now walking with a new found confidence. With his cane gone, with him walking with the school bad boy, people thinking that he's a badass because only badass people hangs out with Gendry, he was infinite.

Then all of the sudden someone punched Pod in the face.

Willas stopped walking. He saw Meera Reed, her hands on her hips, smiling evilly at his friend. Willas turned to his friend and helped him get up from the floor. Pod kept mumbling, "Stars. There's the Big Dipper now..."

"What the fuck is that?" Gendry asked.

"That's for spreading the rumors that I'm dating that Rodrick guy."

"My name is Pod..."

"I don't fucking care!" Meera shouted on top of her lungs. "Because of that rumor, my boyfriend broke up with me. Thanks for that, asshole."

"Wait," Willas said. "We did not start those rumors..."

"Yes you did. Edric Dayne told me so."

Pod's eyes went wide when he heard the blasphemous name, "_Motherfucker_..."

"Look, we swear on the Seven Gods, we did not spread those rumors."

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to Satan," Meera gave them the dirty finger before stomping off.

The swag, the infiniteness was all gone. They saw Joffrey Baratheon and his cronies walking passed them with a smug grin, "Nice eyeliner, Pod!" he called.

Gendry faced Joffrey, his arms crossed across his chest, "Oh yeah? You want to talk about eyeliners, huh, Joff?"

Joffrey sneered and led his cronies away.

"Thanks, man," Willas said as he help Pod back to his feet.

"You should probably bring him to the nurse."

"Will do."

Gendry threw them an apologetic look before saying goodbye.

Willas thought that Gendry was not the bully that he really was. He's just misunderstood. He helped Pod to the clinic when he heard his friend mumbled, "Revenge. Revenge..."

~o~o~

"Now, now, kiddos," Tyrion Lannister calmed his World Lit class. "You all now go to Pod and get your assigned partners for this seatwork."

Arya nudged Meera as she stand up from her seat, "Nice aim."

Meera smirked, "I had boxing for PE."

"Hmm," she replied as she walked towards the now battered Pod, holding the list of the partners who will be analyzing the poem _His Coy Mistress_. She saw Gendry walking towards Pod too. They locked eyes. She nodded. He nodded.

Which is not awkward at all. Because you know, his leather jacket that smelled so good she kept on sniffing it on her way back to Mya's house last Saturday night, was _not_ sitting on her bedroom table, waiting to be returned to its owner.

Thank the gods Gendry did not say anything about it or else she would need to come up with a good lie. She has done a lot of lies for the past week. Last Monday morning, she read the paper and saw a tiny picture of her band in the entertainment section of _Westeros Times_. She ripped the entertainment section page and put it on under her bed in fear that her parents might saw it. She checked the other newspapers and sighed in relief when she has seen nothing that can be related to her band. From then on, she always wake up early, checking the paper to see if there's some article about the band that needs to be hidden from her parents.

Next, she "borrowed" her parents' laptops and put a software that will allow the laptops to block any related articles about _Valar Dohaeris_.

She's getting too paranoid, she has to admit. But her parents will kill her, or worse, make her quit her precious band if they found out about her double life. They might even send her to a boarding school in Braavos.

Arya went to Pod and checked the list to see who her partner was for the day's exercise. Then she laughed.

She was partnered to Gendry.

She turned to Pod, giving him a stinky eye, "Who the fuck came up with this _partnering_?"

"Uh...it's...uh," the poor Payne boy tried to block his other cheek.

"Is there any problem Miss Arya?" Tyrion Lannister asked.

"I'm just asking Mister Payne on how he came up with such brilliant grouping."

Tyrion sighed as if to say, _here we go again_. The Imp grabbed a cup and a straw. "Oh dear Arya, what a troubling problem you have! Well, I have a solution." He raised the two things that he just grabbed. The whole class was watching. "Here's a cup," he waved the cup. "Here's a straw," he waved the straw. He put the straw on the cup, "Now suck it up."

The whole class laughed. Including her only ally, Meera. She sneered at her snarky teacher and moved back to her seat to get her things and to sit with Gendry. Gendry followed her with a small smile on his lips.

They chose the seats on the back row. She begrudgingly sat beside Gendry who was now holding a copy of the poem that they're about to analyze. She saw that he's still smiling. He saw her annoyed look and he laughed at loud.

Other people turned to look at them, mystified that The Bull laughed. Arya was sure that they're going to write this moment down to their silly journals later that night.

"Why are you laughing?"

He made his face straight but failed, "N-nothing."

He looked so comical when he tried not to laugh that she cannot help but to smile a bit. But she's still pissed. Somehow, somewhere, Tyrion Lannister will get his time.

The two leaned over to read the poem silently. She already read the infamous poem by Andrew Marvell. She hated the poem. The poem clearly objectifies women, praising her body, telling her that her beauty will somehow die later on and so she should just give everything up to the person who was talking. The persona wanted sex and he thought talking sweet and philosophical stuff to a girl will get him laid. Easy. It was a simple analysis. If this was an individual project, she would have finished it in a beat but since she has Gendry as her partner, she has to wait for his opinion, for his own analysis. And so she waited, leaning towards to the paper, towards _him_, relearning the words again for she might add something new if she did. She couldn't help but to notice that Gendry smelled exactly like the leather jacket that was currently on her bedside table. _Of course he does, the freaking jacket is his_. He smelled faintly of soap and other intoxicating smell that she could not point on because she's a girl and has no idea what boys put on their skin. She thought momentarily of Gendry spraying something to his body, fresh from bath, naked...

She shook the thing out of her head.

"Arya."

She turned to Gendry. His blue eyes were concerned. "What?" she asked.

"I'm asking you, what do you think of the poem," he said.

"Oh. You go first. You might copy mine."

Gendry threw her an incredulous look, "What? I'm not a cheater."

"Sure, sure. Just go on, say what you think this freaking poem was saying."

Gendrys shrugged, his face has a stubborn look that seems to say that he's thinking hard. "Well, it's obviously a sexual poem."

Arya wrote that down on her notepad. She divided the sheet in half; the one for Gendry's observation, the other was hers. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, there were lines that have images of it..."

"Okay...which ones?"

"You sounded like a tutor."

"This is the reason why Tyrion partnered us. So that repeaters like you can learn something from someone like me."

"Someone as nerdy as you."

"I'm not nerdy. I'm cool."

"If you say so," he gave her a smile. A dimpled smile. She looked away. "Just give me the line."

He recited the lines.

"_My vegetable love should grow_

_Vaster than empires, and more slow._

_An hundred years should go to praise_

_Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze;_

_Two hundred to adore each breast,_

_But thirty thousand to the rest;_

_An age at least to every part,_

_And the last age should show your heart._

_For, lady, you deserve this state,_

_Nor would I love at lower rate."_

Arya paused for a bit. He recited the line in his normal voice, which was deep and serious. She can feel heat running up to her cheeks which made him blush like a bride. The words were beautiful; she has to give Andrew Marvell applause for that. But for some reason it sounded much more better using Gendry's voice.

"That shows how horny this dude was," Gendry said. He waggled his eyebrows to her, "Don't you think?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. That's a good one." And an obvious one. "Any other observations?"

"Well, she obviously wants to make love with the girl that she's talking to..."

"Yeah, which made him a misogynistic pig."

"There's nothing misogynistic if you want to _make love_ to someone."

Make love. Not fuck or bang. Make love.

"Make love? It looks like the guy just wants to fuck the hell out of the girl."

"Not every guy wants to do that to a girl. Some might want to actually _devour _her."

"Devour? Like she's a fucking food? That's objectifying women, mister."

"No, I'm sorry, not devour. Ravish her. That's the term. Ravish."

Arya thought if Gendry was capable of ravishing a woman. _Will he ravish me when..._

"The guy was definitely saying that he will ravish the girl. Make love to her. Until they're both old and weak."

"You think that he won't leave her? Even after they..."

"Make love?" his blue eyes darkened. Arya bite her lip; thinking why his eyes would darken. "No, I don't think so."

_Lies, lies, lies. _Arya knew how the other species work. They fuck you then they leave you crying like a baby. She would know. It happened to her.

The bell rang and Tyrion announced that he will get their papers next meeting. She told Gendry that he should just send his own critic on her e-mail. She gave her address and said her goodbye.

As she collected her things, Gendry grabbed her arm and said her name.

She shouldn't feel chills on her skin. But she did. "What?"

"There's going to be a party on Friday night," he said. "On Edric Dayne's place." He whispered the name as if someone would hear and they shouldn't.

"I don't do parties."

"Who said that I do?"

"Then why are you still going?"

He shrugged, "Wouldn't it be nice? To see everyone's faces when The Bull attends a high school party?"

"And you want Arya Stark to go on with an adventure with you?" She punched his chest playfully, "Sorry dude. You're on your own."

She walked away but she did hear him say, "Friday. I'll pick you up in nine."

~o~o~

"I've ordered enough beer. I hired a DJ. Everything will be cool," Willas said a thousand times.

"I just don't want to screw this up, man," Pod said smoothing his collar. "I want this party to be the party of the year and I want to see Edric Dayne's stupid blond face crumple because of indigestion!"

"Relax, everything will be fine," Willas combed his brown hair. They're at Pod's room, making sure that they look nice as the host to the party that will be happening in Edric's house

The plan: invade Edric's house while he's holding a small get together with his academic friends, some of them came from Citadel University, the best Ivy of Westeros. People will go rushing in the Dayne manor, creating havoc and a permanent taint of Edric's flawless record. Pod planned this that evils shit. He knew Edric's guardian will be out, leaving Edric and his guests alone. A party in an unexpected place with the owner not expecting it? Priceless.

"Do you think Sansa will come?" Willas asked.

"Dude, didn't you texted her to come?"

"Yeah, but do you think she will go? I mean Arya might still be a little hard headed."

"Don't worry, man. You know my new motto right?"

"Motto? What motto?"

"In Bull We Trust."

Willas threw the comb on Pod's direction, "Haha."

"And besides, it was confirmed that Joffrey will be attending. Which means that she will attend no matter what."

Willas shot his eyes to Pod, "Sansa has no feelings for Joffrey."

"If you say so."

Willas wanted the party to become so successful. A party that everyone will be talking about it in weeks. Everyone will think of him as someone worthy of Sansa Stark, because he threw a fuckawesome party, right? Even Sansa Stark herself. All these Sansa/Joffrey having a thing rumor will stop in no time.

"Do I look fine?"

Willas noted Pod's outfit. He's still wearing his usual business attire; he said he wanted to impress the people from Citadel too. Willas gave his friend a thumbs up; after all, Pod was after his academic immortality while Willas was aiming for the heart of the school's queen bee.

"What about me?" he wore his brand new jacket, his usual jeans and styled his hair carefully. Pod gave him a thumbs up.

"Stay cool bro," Pod said as they headed outside, facing this party that may change their lives.

~o~o~

Arya was in her room reading a book when someone knocked.

Arya opened her door. Standing outside was Sansa, with her friend Jeyne. They're both wearing dresses underneath their jackets, their faces filled with make-up, their skin smelled like dead roses. "What?" she asked, wanting to slam the door to their faces.

"We're going to a party."

"Hmm. That's cool. Enjoy," she's about to shut the door but Sansa held the door's frame.

"You're coming with us."

"I won't."

"Yes you would," Sansa smiled venomously. "Dad won't let me out, when you're not out. It's the rule."

Arya smirked, "Then sucks for you."

Sansa rolled her eyes and pleaded, "Oh please, Arya. Just do this once. Please be normal even for a night!"

"Why would I go to a party? I hate parties!"

"What party?"

Ned Stark was standing just outside Arya's room.

Jeyne Poole smiled, "Hey Mr. Stark."

"Good evening, Jeyne." He looked at the two girls, "Why are you all dressed up?"

Arya said, "Sansa and Jeyne were both attending a _high school _party. Filled with STD and alcohol."

"Arya!" Sansa gasped. "Look, Daddy. That's not true! We're attending a party at Edric Dayne's house. You know Edric Dayne, right? You know his uncle. The Daynes are honorable..."

"Honorable my ass," Arya snarked. Sansa looked like she's going to choke her sister.

"Is this true Sansa?" Ned thundered. "You are not going to this party." He threw a look on Arya. "If Arya will not go. Which she won't."

"You got that right," Arya smiled sweetly at her sister and at Jeyne. "Good night, sweet sister."

Ned went down the stairs as if this matter is finished. Arya was about to close the door when Sansa stopped her and faced her, "We are going to talk."

Arya sighed. The two entered Arya's room and left Jeyne behind. Sansa was now smiling, "You are going with us."

"No I won't."

Sansa made a_ humph_ sound and went, "Oh you will. Because if you don't, tomorrow morning I will go to father's room and will say, _have you heard of the band Valar Dohaeris by any chance_?"

Arya's grey eyes widened, "You wouldn't..."

"Oh yes I would," Sansa smirked.

Arya almost slapped her sister. She wanted to but the old gods won't let her do it. She's still her sister any way, "You're black mailing me."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I lied through my teeth to Dad and Mom last Saturday so that you can play with your band. I just want you to return the favor."

"Meera was right. You're just being nice because you want something in return."

Sansa's blue eyes looked hurt, "I lied for you last week because I genuinely wanted you to play with your band, Arya. I have no other motif."

"Oh really?" Arya laughed bitterly. "Whatever, I don't fucking care. Go downstairs. Tell Dad that I'm coming with you."

"Arya..."

"Just go."

Sansa stayed for a moment then left. Arya pulled herself together. No one can really be nice to her. No one will ever do something for her without anything for return. No one.

She combed her hair, changed into her jeans and tee and grabbed the leather jacket that was sitting on her table. She moved downstairs and said goodbye to her disappointed father and to her happy mother. Catelyn definitely thought that her daughters were finally having a good camaraderie with each other, making her heart swell. She didn't know that it's the other way around.

Sansa kept on looking at her as they move towards Jeyne's car. Jeyne was mumbling about how Joffrey was going to be there, how everything will be perfect.

Then all of the sudden, a motorcycle arrived and Arya knew who it was. He said Friday and nine o'clock. Arya must be going in a strange time in her life when she told her sister that she's going with somebody else. And that somebody was one of the long lists of people that she hates. That she'd rather hang with a stranger that she loathes rather than with her dear sister. Sansa told her to be careful and she stomped off towards the motorcycle.

Gendry took off his helmet and smirked. He threw at her but she caught it with her little arms. She noticed that his hair was way darker in the moonlight rather in daylight. His stupid grin was still there and she didn't know why.

"You said nine o'clock," she muttered. "It's nine-oh-one already."

"Sorry if I'm late, m'lady."

"I told you. Do not call me m'lady."

He pointed on her jacket, "That looks familiar."

Arya blushed. She realized that she's wearing Gendry. That's why it was too big for her. "Oh, I was about to give this back to you," she lied. She started shrugging the jacket off but Gendry told her not to.

"You'll get cold," he said.

Arya jumped into the back of his motorcycle. Gendry pumped up the engine and they drove off to the night.

~o~o~

Everyone stopped dead when they saw Gendry and Arya enter the party scene.

Gendry was amused. It seemed like the Baratheon Prep populace cannot take The Bull walking down the hall. How about The Bull and m'lady walking down the hall huh?

"This is so badass," Arya whispered.

He chuckled. She looked like she's in Disneyland as she watched people's jaw drop, whisper and almost slip upon seeing them.

"I know," he said as he put his arms around her.

She shivered but she did not take it off. Gendry was glad. She's a tiny girl and all he could think about was to put his arm around her so that she wouldn't look so tiny. He tested the waters by gently touching the side of her arm. She didn't seem to mind. It also made him glad that she's wearing his jacket. It was too big for her but for some reason, it looked good on her. His clothes looked good on her. And that kind of turned him on.

And she's also near which means he could smell her shampoo. Which kinda smells like vanilla with strawberry. These things made him..._glad_. She makes him glad.

They walked inside the party in everyone's horror and fascination. Someone shouted "Fuck that shit!" and after that, everyone started dancing again, kissing each other again. Someone threw herself on Gendry but he gently pushed her away. Arya raised an eyebrow on that.

When the spell was broken, Arya took Gendry's arm off her shoulder. His arms limped when she did this.

"Arya!"

The girl who knocked Pod off, _what's her name again Reesa? _called Arya.

"Meera, what are you doing here?"

Meera said, "I'm the DJ."

Arya nodded smiling for a bit, "Nice work."

"Thanks," Meera said. Then her eyes turned to Gendry. Gendry waved a little at Meera. Meera waved back, dumbfounded.

Meera then ignored him, "Listen, Arya. I'm sorry but I didn't know that you're going to come here."

"What are you talking about?"

Meera looked stressed, "It's just that my brother-"

"Meera!" the two girls turned. Gendry followed their gazes. He saw a skinny guy with the same as eyes as Meera walking towards their direction.

Meera mumbled at Arya, "Arya I'm sorry."

Gendry didn't know why but Arya turned so pale it's as if she has seen a ghost.

**Who the fuck did Arya saw? Part two of the party will be coming up...SOON.**

**Thank you so much guys for the support! Really though, the enthusiasm kills me. I wanna hug you all, lovelies!**

**For the poem that was discussed: . **

**Reviews are loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gendry woke up because of an earthquake.

Or so he thought. He opened his eyes, all wide because of panic. Then he heard a moan that said, "Oh, gods! Hot Pie!" and he knew he was wrong.

Gendry groaned and buried his head on his pillows in hopes of blocking the offensive noise. But the shaking continued (the bed was actually a double bed, he's the one who was on top, no pun intended) and the moaning and calling Hot Pie some god then screaming a Simpsons character (which is weird, super weird) continued. He wanted to go back to sleep, the old gods and the new knows how much he needs it, especially after what happened last night. But he can't. Because Hot Pie and Willow decided to have sex while he's fucking trying to sleep.

"Can you guys tone it down a bit?" he called. They seemed to be finish already.

"Don't worry, Gen, we're almost finished!" said Hot Pie. Willow giggled.

_Almost? _ He didn't need to hear more of this porn fest. He jumped out of his bed, grabbed a shirt from his closet, while training his eyes away from the couple (because let's face it, seeing Hot Pie naked with his girlfriend is not on Gendry's bucket list, or anyone else's for that matter). He went outside, onto the straight to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He liked his coffee rich and black, with no added sugar or whatsoever, perfect for kicking his guts awake for this morning. He has a lot of work to be done. He has three cars to fix today, and he cannot afford to be sleepy or to think about a short haired grey eyed girl who managed to invade his mind as soon as he woke up from his sleep and hear Hot Pie's moans. He tasted the bitterness of the coffee.

He went to the couch of the living room to watch some TV. Some soap opera was on. Someone sat down beside him. It was Harwin. Harwin groaned upon seeing the actors on the screen, "The father was alive?"

"You watch that show?"

Harwin reddened, "Of course not."

"You looked tired," Gendry commented.

Harwin is a security guard in a mall who just had a two day sale that everyone went crazy about. He stared at Gendry's coffee and went, "Nah. I need to sleep. That shit won't help."

The two watched the soap opera. Gendry was not really seeing the actors crying about some last will of testament. All he could see was what happened last night replaying on his mind like his brain is a television that has a replay button, the scenes moving backwards moving towards the inevitable start...

_Gendry didn't know why but Arya turned so pale it's as if she has seen a ghost._

"Arya?" he touched her shoulder. He didn't want to sound like a concerned boyfriend but dammit he couldn't help it. All of the sudden, he just felt the need to protect her though he knew she didn't need it.

Arya blinked twice then stared at him then at the hand on her shoulder, "I-i'm fine." She shrugged his hand off. Gendry put his hand back on his side.

The guy grinned at Arya, "Little Arya Stark?" he said it with amazement. His green eyes didn't seem so sure if that's really Arya. He moved away from Meera and proceeded to touch Arya's shoulders, his green eyes boring into hers, trying to search any ounce of familliarity. The girl stiffened at the touch but she just jutted her chin out, as if she wouldn't even tremble. The guy grinned, this grin that made little girls giggle and boys like Gendry roll eyes because the grin was too boyish, too innocent. He hugged Arya, clutching her to his chest, because even though he's as skinny as a twig, she's still a tiny girl. Arya looked like she'd rather swim in the Dead Sea rather than be hugged by this guy. Gendry's fist suddenly balled. It's a reflex. It's normal.

Arya didn't reciprocate, to Gendry's delight. She just mumbled a low, "Jojen."

"I thought you've forgotten me," he said. He pulled away, but he kept a hand on her left shoulder, "You're all grown up now, Arya. And a lot prettier."

Arya did not blush. She did not say anything. She has this blank look on his grey eyes, as blank as a snow land.

This Jojen guy didn't seem to notice. Instead, his eyes wandered over Gendry. He raised an eyebrow on him, "You look familliar. You're The Bull, right?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"His name is not The Bull. He's Gendry," said Arya. Gendry felt something in his chest when she said his name.

"My name is Jojen Reed. Meera is my sister, he said. He turned to Arya, "Oh. So you're now friends with," Jojen appraised Gendry. "The likes of _him_." His voice was filled with malice, as if _him _was synonymous with rat. "Things do change."

Arya's glare was as icy as the winter snow. She took Gendry's hand. His pulse started running faster than normal. "Yes, things do _change_. Except for you, apparently."

She rubbed her thumb around his hand. He reciprocated. Her hand was as cold as a marble even though it's the temperature was high in this place. He continued running his thumb along her skin, to warm her up. Arya smiled, but the blank stare was still on, "We should get going. Have a nice night." The two both left Meera and Jojen alone, still holding each other's hand; the Gendry's was impossibly warmer than the Arya's.

When they're as far as they could go from the two Reeds, Arya left Gendry's hand. Gendry felt his hand limp but he still followed Arya, like a puppy that he was. "Who is he?" he asked.

"No one," Arya answered. She grabbed a red cup from one of the dancing hip hop people. The hip hop guy said, "Hey!" but Arya continued to drink from the cup, not caring from the hip hop guy's protests. Her cheeks started to turn red, her nose scrunching up, "That's fucking gross. What kind of beer was that?"

Gendry took the cup away from her, "Then don't fucking drink it."

Arya rolled her eyes. She saw a girl handling out red cups filled of beer. She grabbed two cups and drank the first one, like she's been out in the dessert for a month and needed beer like she needed water. Gendry took the other cup away from her _again_, "I said don't drink it. It's bad for your liver."

"Fuck liver," her face was all red now "Why do you keep on getting my cups?" she managed to steal the cup away from Gendry. "Are you my mother? My father? My brother? You're just a stupid bull."

She walked away. Gendry followed her lead, determined to keep her alcohol intake in check. He wanted to find the DJ's booth; he was pretty sure the Jojen kid was there, probably taking a fag. He'll take the weed and will fucking put it on his mouth.

He saw Arya sitting on a couch; her eyes were in glaze already. A guy was sitting beside her with an interested grin, looking at her as if he's a leech and he's about to suck on her. Gendry pulled the guy's collar and set him aside. He sat his ass beside Arya.

Arya smiled at him, a sad, probably drunk, smile. "Gendry drink," she ordered, pushing a cup on his hand.

"You have a low tolerance in alcohol," he muttered before taking a sip.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"We should probably leave this place. We can eat in a diner if you want..."

"Nah."

"Who was that guy, anyway? Was he your ex?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"I told you," she slurred. "He's no one."

Gendry repeated his offer of a midnight snack in a diner when Arya went, "It's so hot in here."

She started taking her leather jacket off, _his _leather jacket. She's wearing a white wife beater underneath. He saw her bare skin of her shoulders gleamed under the lights, a bit reddish because of the alcohol. He wanted to touch it. She put the jacket on his lap, "Thanks for that." She smiled a bit dopily. She grabbed a bottle of tequila from someone else's hand and drank it straight up, only leaving the bottle half full. Her face contorted because of the taste. Gendry put the bottle away.

She pointed over Gendry's shoulder, "Is that..."

Gendry looked over his shoulders, "What?"

Arya didn't answer. For she's already gone.

And then the great search for Arya Stark in a rowdy house party has begun. Gendry moved along the gyrating bodies to find Arya. He went to the kitchen, because he's sure that more beers were there and Arya seemed to be inclined with anything alcoholic tonight. He went to every room, found different orgies happening all at the same time, and in the end, he realized that the Dayne house was so big; it will probably take him till tomorrow to finally finish looking. He went back downstairs where all the shenanigans were happening. Then someone grabbed him.

"Gendry!"

At first he thought that it was Arya, but the girl was too tall to be the Stark girl. "Um...Miss, I need to move..."

"My name is Bella! I'm in love with you!" the girl affronted. She was so drunk; Gendry can smell the whiskey coming from her clothes. "I won't normally say this because everyone thinks you're so scary but I think your scariness translates into hotness. I think you're so hot. I wanna have your babies."

Gendry tried to push the girl away but did not succeed. He wanted to push her really hard so that he can move on and find the Stark girl, but this girl, _whatsername again? Ella?_ is a girl, and he still have notions on how to treat a girl properly even though everyone thinks that he doesn't have one. "I really need to-"

Bella kissed him on the lips. He was so shocked; his blue eyes went wide. It got even wider when he saw a small girl with an icy pair of grey eyes glaring at him.

He pushed the girl away. Roughly.

"Gendry?"

"What?" Gendry snapped out from his flashback. Harwin was looking at him in a weird way.

"You okay, kid?"

Gendry groaned and finished his cup, "Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up, stretching his muscles. "I just need to do something."

Gendry grabbed his phone from his room (both Hot Pie and Willow were now asleep) and called someone.

~o~o~

Willas woke up because he heard some aliens talking.

Or so he thought. Because when he opened his eyes he saw his brother, no, _sister_, Lora staring down at him, her hands on her hips with an evil smile that he often see on his grandmother do when she's about to say something nasty. _They both looked so alike..._

"Go away," he mumbled pulling his covers up so that he can sleep again.

Lora pulled the covers down, "_Hakris ka, makyupa mushaba_!"

"What the fuck!" he yelled though he's pretty sure his mother will smack him on his head upon hearing him curse on his younger bro-, no, sister.

"_Hakris ka, Willas. Makyupa aliman maskyupa hangazi_," Lora started pulling him out of the bed.

"She said, _come on, Willas! It's time to get up from the bed_," his other younger brother, Garlan said while biting on his apple.

Willas sat up her jaw unhinged, "What kind of language is that?"

Lora smiled proudly, "_Mokrasi vashuyn maytekoy _Missandei_ High Valyrian kalimantu Garlan mashipa Lora_."

"She said that my girlfriend Missandei thought us how to speak High Valyrian," Garlan translated with a wicked grin.

Lora turned to Garlan, "Missandei_ nay kamorosa Garlan_!"

Garlan rolled his eyes, "Missandei _YAY kamorosa Garlan_."

"_Nay_!"

"_Yay_!"

"_Lora mahanti sabihan _Missandei _Garlan sabihan lahata kamorosa maship_."

"Fine," Garlan reddened. "Missande is not my girlfriend. Granny Olenna paid her to teach us High Valyrian."

"Oh," Willas did not know that. Where was he when his siblings started learning a new language? Oh, right. He's at Pod's place, planning Edric Dayne's downfall and blueprinting the Venn diagram of the possibility of Sansa falling in love with him.

"Willas," Lora slumped down to his side, her lips pouting. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You looked ill," Garlan sat beside Willas too. "Do you need a doctor or something?"

It warmed Willas to see his two siblings look so concerned. He shook his head, "No. It's just that lots of things happened last night."

"At the party?" Garlan asked excitedly. "Are there any hot chicks there?"

Lora threw a pillow at Garlan. "What happened last night?" she asked. His two siblings were looking up at him with his own brown eyes.

The memories started falling back and he could not help it.

Willas was all alone even though Edric Dayne's house was jammed pack. Pod told him earlier that even kids from neighbor schools are going to attend their surprise party for Edric. But Willas felt no triumph, no pride.

He drunk from his cup and went off to find her. Her, meaning Sansa, the root of all of these. Of course he wanted Edric to pay for all the shit that he has done to him and to his friend Pod, but he also wanted to throw this party so that Sansa would know how awesome he is, how cool he is. And because this party looked like an awesome and cool party he was so sure that she will finally see that.

As he went to find her, he saw Edric running all over the house screaming fire, fire, fire. He checked on it and saw that there was no fire. Edric was just doing this act of a fake fire so that everyone will go and leave this party.

Back to finding Sansa, he saw her at the corner, surrounded by the most popular students of Baratheon Prep, laughing while tapping her foot against the beat of the music. She's holding a cup of beer in her hand. He smiled at her.

"Willas!" Sansa grinned when she saw him. "Come, join us!"

She clapped her hands. Her royal court, her popular friends, all leaned towards them, excited to hear what Sansa has to say. "Guys, this is Willas." She held Willas's hand. "He threw this party."

Her friends, her _popular _friends, stared at Willas as if he's a frog and they're going to dissect him. A girl with short hair said, "You're Willas Tyrell, right?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Your father was like the mayor of Highgarden, right?"

"Right."

The girl grinned, "Cool. I'm Mya Stone."

The populars started shaking Willas's hand one by hand. Some of them even tapped his shoulders. Sansa winked at him.

"Thanks for the party, man."

"Congrats, man."

"Fucking party!"

Willas blushed under the praise and turned to Sansa. Sansa was smiling to him, as if she's a mother who has seen her son win an award at school. "I need a refill. Can you lead the way Willas?"

As if she's a queen and he's a knight, Sansa put her hand on Willas's arms. He did lead her to the punch and snacks room, formerly known as the Dayne's kitchen. He also refilled Sansa's cup with a mango punch spitted with vodka.

"Nice party," Sansa said.

"Thanks."

"A bit naughty too. Edric will kill you."

"Nah, he'll be shipped away to Sunspear after this."

Sansa punched his arm, "You're evil."

The two sipped their drinks. Sansa said, "Thank you. If not for you and for Gendry, I won't be able to attend this sheband."

"You're welcome. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"I am. It's just that it's too crowded and rowdy but you know, I have good company," she nudged him. "And good 'ol mango punch."

"Cheers to all mangoes."

"Cheers."

They clinked their cups together. They talked about the latest twist in _Hannibal _(the urgent nagging of Pod to them to watch the said series was almost unbearable, but the two found out later after the first ten minutes of the series, that Pod has good taste in television), lemon cakes and later, Willas impersonated Will Graham for Sansa. Sansa giggled so loudly, so cutely, Willas wanted to hug himself for a job well done.

Willas was finally having a good time until someone called Sansa. It was the girl named Mya. Sansa told Willas that she'll be back in a bit. Willas waited in the punch corner, a smile playing on his lips. His plans, his dreams, are finally coming true. Later, when Sansa comes back, the two of them will talk and laugh and later he will drive her home safely and before she said goodbye, she will kiss his cheeks with a smile on her lips. And it will be the start of something new.

Fifteen minutes has passed but Sansa did not return.

Willas became worried. What if something happened? He walked away from the punch and snacks to find Sansa.

He did find Sansa. But she was not alone.

Sansa Stark, the girl of her dreams, was kissing Joffrey Baratheon.

Willas returned to the punch and snacks, his heart finally died.

"Willas!" Garlan said. "What happened?"

Willas has now gone back to reality. He's now sitting on his bed, on his Granny Olenna's bedroom. He shook his head with a sad smile, "Nothing? Come on let's eat breakfast!"

"Fucking finally," Garlan groaned.

"Garlan, your mouth..."

Garlan made a face. Willas followed his two younger siblings to the dining hall wherein his grandmother was waiting. Granny Olenna suppressed her questions about Willas's state because all of her grandchildren were here on her dining table this morning and though she will never admit it, she was really happy about it.

Willas realized, as he listen to Garlan talked about his football team and chow down his bacon, that he missed his family. Garlan and his "little man" persona, Lora and _her _girliness and how she grinned when she talked about how she would teach their up and coming baby Margaery how to use make up. Even Granny Olenna and her regal attributions. Willas has missed a lot of his family, because of all these drama and this infatuation with Sansa.

Yes, he was not in love. He must admit. That was only an infatuation. He was in love with the idea of Sansa, her perfectness, the idea that he was the favored knight and she was the princess that he will save. Chivalry and all that shit.

He can finally let go.

Granny Olenna raised an eyebrow at him, "You looked _cheerful_ my dear."

Willas smiled at his grandmother.

"We quite missed you on the dining table Willas. Tell us what happened to you in school."

_A lot. _"Nothing that's interesting."

"Hmmm. Oh, I remember my high school years when I used to date Tywin Lannister..."

Willas and Garlan both groaned while Lora went, "Tell us more Granny!"

After the horrendous story about how Tywin got kicked in the ass by Granny Olenna's father, the conversation started turning into a different point. Granny Olenna clasped her hands under her chin as she spoke to Willas, "Oh, by the way. I asked Daenerys to come by next weekend. She will now teach us how to speak in Dothraki," Granny Olenna announced. The younger Tyrells whooped their happiness especially Garlan. She turned to Willas, "Will you join us, Willas?"

Willas nodded, "Yes. I will."

~o~o~

"You looked like hell," Bran said when Sansa descended from upstairs.

"Thank you for the update Bran," she snapped as she slammed the refrigerator door closing it from the world.

Bran snickered, "Someone's PMSing."

Sansa did not smile or answer his younger brother. She was always the understanding older sibling, the one who was all smiles even though the younger one was tripping on her. But this is a different kind of morning. She has a terrible headache, for she kept on crying when she arrived last night. She did not have a proper sleep. She's pretty sure that there's a pair of ugly eye bags underneath her blue eyes right now. Thank the gods she didn't have to do anything today.

"You and Arya looked you've gone through a lot last night," Bran said using his psychiatrist voice. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't want to know," Sansa answered. "Can you make me French toasts?"

"Sure," Bran stood up. "As long as you're telling me everything. I learned somewhere that keeping emotions inside will be bad for you and will result into getting pimples."

"You're too young to know these kinds of stuff."

"Oh please. As I can remember I have an ongoing, fruitful relationship with a hot girl in school right now which makes me more capable in handling these things." Bran heated the pan. "This is about boys, right? I'm a boy. I can help."

"You're a gossip. So shut up now."

"Come on, just spill it."

"Why are you so keen on knowing it?"

"Because my English teacher wants us to write a short story and I need an inspiration."

"You're not going to turn this into a short story..."

"I won't. I just need an inspiration."

"Fine. Just give me a good breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"But promise me you won't tell a soul about it or else I'll kill you."

Bran chuckled, "You sound like Arya. I won't. I promise."

When the breakfast was already laid in the table, Bran sat beside her sister and listened as she talked about what happened last night.

Sansa was truly enjoying her time at the party. All of her friends were there, and even the ghastly Jeyne Poole was tolerable. She even drank a beer which is something that was out of the norm for her. She was also giddy because she saw Arya holding hands with that Gendry boy. _They're really cute together_, she thought when they passed by. Sansa felt like she's truly a teenager these past few days, with her going at a local club and now attending a normal high school party and being normal. And she all has to thank Willas for it.

Later, Willas appeared. He smiled that boyish smile of his that made Sansa always confused about her disposition in life. Why does she feel flutters around her stomach whenever Willas used that smile?

He really did a good job for the party and Sansa couldn't help but to feel proud for him and for Pod, for a job well done. They talked for a while and Sansa felt like comfortable. She couldn't help but to compare it with the feeling she have whenever she hung out with Joff. Joff was the kind of high maintenance guy, she always have to make sure that he was not bored with her, that she looked pretty and that she looked like she's having fun even though all they talked about was his crossbow (and the other uses of crossbow). But she was sure while she conversed with Willas that she can tell the Tyrell boy everything, without feeling the need to be perfect.

She left Willas when Mya called her. Mya led her to the game room of the Dayne mansion. They were playing cards while drinking, shouting at the loser and doing dares. Joffrey saw her, his green eyes glinting as he walked towards her. "Hello, babe," he said as he snaked his hand around Sansa's waist and kissed her on the cheeks. He smelled like he already puked his hearts out earlier. The kiss on the cheeks was slimy and disgusting. She moved away with a polite smile on her face.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Joffrey asked. "It's a little crowded here."

"Oh, I don't know. I mean all of our friends are here and..."

"Come on," Joffrey led her out of the room. Sansa wanted to stomp her foot and yell that she wants to stay. But she saw Jeyne Poole's hiss and she realized that this might be her moment of triumph, the time wherein she can finally snatch the heart of the school's most popular, the king, Joffrey Baratheon.

But it didn't felt right. It didn't felt right when Joffrey opened a bedroom door and told the couple who were making out there to get the fuck out. It didn't felt right when Joff kissed her fully in her lips. It was not her first kiss; she kissed someone before on her first party when she deliberately used her lying skills to her parents saying that she will be in a group study. But Joff's kiss was rough and persuasive, not the good kind of rough and persuasive that she used to read in the Sterke fanfictions that Mya made her read. This was the kind of kiss that probably creeps do, when they finally caught the woman that they've been stalking on in a dark alley. She heard the door open but she couldn't see who entered. She wanted to scream but Joff's lips were blocking her sound. She felt Joff's fingers at the edge of her skirt, about to travel to the place where she was not yet ready to be discovered. She pushed it away and screamed, "Stop it!"

"I can't," Joffrey said. "You're so fucking hot, Sansa..."

Sansa felt disgusted.

"I'll fucking kill that Joffrey," Bran swore, his blue eyes shining with fury.

Sansa smiled at her brother and continued...

She pushed Joffrey's shoulders and when he scurried away, she grabbed an ancient perfume on the bedside table and sprayed it on his face. He screamed, telling her vile words. Sansa left the room, tears streaming down her face.

When she went out of there, she quickly looked for a friend. She saw Pod making out with a girl. She pulled Pod's head out from the girl that he's sucking face with and asked, "Have you seen Willas?"

"No," Pod said with a smile. "But I've seen an angel." He went back to his partner.

Sansa sighed. She pushed the tears away, trying to find a familiar face. She didn't know there were a lot of Baratheon students until she saw this party come into full circle. Someone grabbed her hand. For a second, she thought it was Joffrey, finally capturing her. But then it wasn't. It was Mya.

"Sansa, your sister is going cray cray."

"What?" she asked. She followed Mya.

At the dining hall, she saw Arya _dancing_. Arya is dancing? She was doing those kinds of moves that can only be seen in burlesque clubs. Or in the latest Step Up movie. She was on top of the table grinding around, with a determined pair of grey eyes and a grim smile. She's as drunk as fuck. Everyone was hollering, everyone was recording this momentous event in their life filled of nothingness with their cameras. Sansa saw Joffrey snickering, enjoying the view. Joffrey stood up in the long table, shouting, "Dance for me now, baby!"

Sansa moved forward, "Don't fucking touch my sister, you bastard!"

She was about to go up to the table when she saw Gendry Waters knock Joffrey out of the table and carry Arya away.

~o~o~

"Care to tell me what happened to you, last night?"

"There's nothing to tell," Arya pulled her blankets up to her cheeks. She already took a bath and drank coffee but she still felt sick. There's a situation in her stomach that she could not comprehend and her head was still stirring. Her sister sitting in her bed was not helping. She moved to her left side, not looking at Sansa.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I feel fabulous."

"That's good," she can hear the evilness in her sister's voice. "Because I have good news. Your dancing video has now two thousand hits on the Youtube."

Arya raised an eyebrow, "Dance video?"

Sansa put her IPhone on Arya's face. Arya saw a girl dancing in the video. The girl was her.

"Oh my gods!" she screamed. She almost threw the phone away. "What the fuck is that?"

"You're drunk. You danced. No big deal."

"We have to put that down!"

Sansa chuckled, "Don't worry. I have this friend who knows how to do those things. He's doing that exactly right now."

Arya put her hands on her face. She has never felt this embarrassment in her whole life. After seeing the video, she saw the things that happened again last night and she could no longer stop it from coming down.

She saw _him _again. She thought she will no longer see him, since Meera assured her tons of times already that he transferred to Coldhands Arts Academy, and will never return. Her hands felt limp and her heart started beating so hard she almost puked.

He still looked the same, handsome and self-assured, and she's sure that he's still the music god that she adored back then, even worshipped, maybe even better than he was before.

And then all of the sudden, all the feelings that she had buried down to her subconscious came up. Those feelings of inadequacy, insecurity, insufficiency, all those fucking words that started with fucking _in_. It was all too much.

And so she drank cups of beer after cups of beer, even tequila, which she cannot tolerate ever. She remembered drowning herself into her sorrow, into her panic until she could feel numb again. She remembered stumbling as she navigated around the party, this little circus filled with animals growling and mewling and prancing. She remembered Gendry kissing someone else. She remembered puking.

She didn't remember dancing. But she did remember what happened afterward.

Gendry was carrying her away from the party. She kept on mumbling some illiterate things, maybe cursing him a little. She heard him chuckle which only made her furious. How come even at her state of distress, he still managed to make her angry?

He brought her down. She realized that they're in beside the pool. It was surprising how people didn't notice the pool; shouldn't they go straight to the people and skinny dip? But they didn't. She lay at the white seat beside the pool, raising her feet up into the sky. Gendry sat at the seat beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel fabulous."

"I need to get you home."

"Just go away."

"I won't."

"If you think you can drunk rape me then I feel sorry for you. I can still cut your balls."

He laughed again. Is she a fucking clown? She stood up and moved towards him, her hands were about to open the zipper of his pants. "What are you doing?" he asked as he shooed her hand away.

"I'm going to cut your balls, you asshole."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because first of all, you have no scissor or whatnot so you'll have a hard time cutting my balls off. Second, I quite like my balls so I won't let you."

She smiled at him, "I won't have a hard time cutting your balls."

"But I'll have."

She blinked. How come he can have a _hard _time cutting his balls? It's his balls.

"I'm going to find a scissor to cut yer balls. Don't worrshy."

"Worshy?"

"Worry."

She sat beside Gendry and laid her head on his chest. She can feel his breath hitching up. She looked up to his face, to his bright blue eyes that still glimmered even under the moonlight. His eyes were quite hazy; his lips were parted as if he's having a hard time breathing.

"Is she your grilfriend?"

"No."

She blinked twice. She snickered, "Do you even have an idea who I'm thinking about?"

"Yeah pretty much. Her name is Bella. She's in love with me, or so she say."

"So girls always throw themselves to you and tell you that they love you?"

"Not always."

"Are they always like this? Oh, Gendry! I love you!" she put her arms around him. She felt him breathe harder.

"Do you have asthma?"

"No," he said while smiling, but his blue eyes were sad. She touched his face and smooths the creases around his eyes. It always creases when he frowns. But he's not frowning which is silly...Maybe he does have asthma.

She stood up and asked him, "Am I ugly?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"You're the most attractive girl I've met."

_Attractive but not beautiful. _She felt chills. She started walking. She heard Gendry stood up from his seat following her. She was about to tell him to fuck off when she landed on the pool.

Arya knew how to swim, but she was still drunk and shocked about her landing that she started screaming, paddling her hands around her. She heard a splash and then suddenly she felt strong hands moving around her waists, lifting her up, crashing her chest against the other person's chest. It was Gendry. Of course it was Gendry. It was always Gendry.

It was an impulsive action. So impulsive, so sudden, she never had the chance to think if it was smart, if it was something regrettable or unforgettable. She just let her lips touch Gendry. She just let her teeth bite his lower lips. She just let her ears hear his growl. She just let the side of her body feel his huge hands, wet but capable. She just let her tongue dance with his. She just let.

And it was fantastic. She snaked her legs around his waist, her hands trembling from the cold and from the heat as they grasped his black hair. They kissed until her hands were puny, until she felt him shiver from the cold.

"Arya are you alright?"

Arya looked at Sansa. She nodded. She's fine. And she's now sure about it.

"Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. There's nothing to talk about. All she wanted was to rest.

Sansa patted her hand, "Okay. I'm just going to tell you that Bran, Rickon and I are having an Iron Man marathon. You want to join?"

"You hate Iron Man."

"No I don't. I think Steve is a hottie."

"That's Captain America."

"Whatever. So are you joining, or what?"

"I'm going."

"That's my girl."

"Ugh, you sound like Dad."

"I'm just messing with 'ya," Sansa stood up. Her sister looked like she has no rest. Probably it was because of her. She had no idea how she came home last night...

Arya checked her phone before getting up. There were three messages from Meera, saying that she was sorry. She ignored them. There were five missed calls and two voice mails from an anonymous number.

She opened the voice mail.

"Arya this is Gendry. Call me back. Please."

Her heart sped up. She opened the second voice mail and listened.

"Arya this is Gendry and I've been thinking about something. I don't think you're attractive. I think you're beautiful and I can still see your face even though I'm here sweating at the garage." Arya pictured him sweating at the garage. "Okay, this might sound like a cornball but I cannot stop thinking about you. And I want to treat you to a proper date. Please say yes. Call me."

After a few moments, Arya called the number and said her answer.

**Nyar. What is Arya's answer? Find out. Soon.**

**I might not be able to update this fic for a few weeks. My tumblr followers know I don't tag my shit anymore, that I don't post as regularly as before. I'm really sorry guys. I miss you all. But don't worry I might participate in the upcoming Arya/Gendry week. I think that will be really fun.**

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming! :D Also, if someone's interested in making a poster for this fic, so that we can no longer see Robb Stark (may he rest in peace) in that rectangular box on the top (because let's face it Robb is MIA in this fic) then you can do so. You guys can PM me here or message me on my tumblr **_**gendryandtheleeches**_**, and maybe, I can give you the second part of my one-shot **_**Then There's Three **_**(yes there's a second part) ;)**

**Reviews are loved! XD**


End file.
